Tsunade's Lewd Prison: Permanent Defilement
by Moonlit Writer's Sin
Summary: Based on the doujin of the same name by Naruhodo. In the aftermath of the Fourth Great Ninja War, kunoichi begin to disappear, and with her preparing to leave her position as the Hokage to Kakashi, Tsunade intends to go about investigating. What transpires, instead of a rescue, was a kidnapping of her own volition, and now the captured await rescue. Mind-Break Lemons & Non-PWP Plot
1. (Tsunade) Fallen Beacon

A/N: Inspired by a similar fic of the same doujinshi by PirateRaider, titled "Tsunade's Lewd Prison Village".

Having read the doujinshi series myself and being a fan of Naruhodo's works, I thought I could enjoy my own take on it as well.

As such, I will try adding onto it as I see fit (as in giving motives beyond what the Zetsus want to do here beyond getting the women pregnant).

I'm assuming that all who are reading this will have read the doujins up to "Lewd Prison Super S", and it will start from there.

* * *

The prison cell was always cold.

By that present time, that was all the woman's defiled mind could think of as her body stood in a squatted position, a massive dildo serving the dual purpose of plugging the sexual channel leading to her womb, as well as allowing her moments of training her body as would be suitable for her captors.

She spent the day contracting her vaginal muscles around the dildo, over and over again, with naught but the thought of a real manhood plunging itself into her hot depths keeping her awake.

In the beginning, this position was painful for the woman who lacked even the means to mold her chakura.

By then however, she had adjusted, all wishes to find some manner of escape long since purged from her mind.

"Hey, Hokage," the deep, playful voice of one of her captors spoke, her expression visibly lighting up with excitement as she looked upon the being standing before her, "are you about ready for the morning breeding?"

She panted as she grew conscious of her heated womanhood, and like a dog wagging its tail, she wriggled her hips to and fro on the dildo as the virile semen of many different Zetsu sloshed within her baby making organ.

The Zetsu before her entered the cell with a chuckle, giving a condescending remark about how low she'd fallen, one that she could no longer see as anything greater than a sign of attention.

By this point, attention had long since rooted itself in her mind as the harbinger of warmth.

He smiled cruelly down at her, his iron hard cock standing at attention as he aimed his dick towards her mouth.

In the beginning of her imprisonment, he had to goad her into doing what he wanted, and she would do so with reluctance.

Now, in contrast, she took him in wholeheartedly, her lips, mouth and throat dry as she felt her thirst growing.

With immense skill, she sucked, at a pace so quick and desperate the sight would be laughable to the sadist harboring her if it didn't feel so good.

"You don't plan on losing a single drop, do you?" He asked down to her, Tsunade looking up to him with great joy reflected in her eyes, her blowjob nice and hard as she began hobbling her head up and down the long dick in her mouth.

Eventually, Zetsu grunted as the familiar feeling of climax festered in him, and he grasped the woman's head while looking to the ceiling, beginning to pound his lustful meat pole down into the depths of her throat, the warmth of her mouth making him grunt as he felt it coming.

She sensed it too, the forcefulness of his piston hard thrusts, the tension within the muscles of his body, and braced herself accordingly, Zetsu eventually shoving himself as deep into her mouth as he could muster, cumming with a wide smile as he held her head down at the base of his dick, the woman feeling it wriggling about as it pumped its seed inside her once again.

She did not move, not the slightest twitch of her head, as she stood there and took his essence into her body, eyes gazing up at him as he lowered his gaze to meet her eyes, him releasing her head as his wide smile thinned, her moving her head away from his cock with a slurping sound as she pulled away with not a drop of the dirty white fluids staining his rod.

When the head of his dick came off of her lips, it made a popping sound as it stood back up, straight as an arrow and hard as metal, and she leaned away from him with her lips pursed, before opening her mouth as wide as it could go, Zetsu seeing her throat covered with his semen and grinning as she swallowed it.

She leaned back, looking up to him with a level of expectation, and Zetsu came behind her as he undid the seal holding her in place, reaching down and holding her knees before hoisting her up in the air, the woman giving a loud shout of joy as she was freed from her nightly burden, semen waterfalling from her hole for but a moment before the cock she'd grown accustomed to having planted deep, deep inside her speared its way up her hole, her body shaking with anticipation as he held her.

She instinctively leaned her body back against him, and there she felt the warmth of his body against hers, a warm she once hated but now craved as the single luxury allowed to her in this prison.

Though the time before the breeding session was nigh, the Zetsu carrying her would not let her go with a mere blowjob, and in minutes, the pair descended into a fit of procreative madness as her patience was awarded with him fucking her.

In several minutes' time, within the cold prison cell, the warmth of Zetsu's semen would defile the corrupted Hokage further.

* * *

A/N: Future chapters will be longer.


	2. (Ino) Passion's Disillusion

As the morning breeding went on, the time for Ino servicing Zetsu cocks was palpable as many vouched for the chance to breed with such a skilled woman over the course of the night.

By then, various other women had been captured and imprisoned, and the Zetsu could no longer argue for too long when the time came to pick who they would breed with would come.

Not much beyond a week of Tsunade's captivity, such was the case that Ino's mind had adjusted to a form of learned helplessness, wherein the meaning she found in the praise of her thriving in this breeding filled world she'd been abducted and brought into gradually meant less and less with time, for reasons that she could not completely fathom.

During the nights where she stood alone with scarce but her thoughts to accompany her, along with the chakra sealing chains binding her wrists and the dildo stuck up her hole, Ino came to the conclusion that, while she didn't know what it was that made her feel this way, she believed it was better that she didn't know, as her intuition warned her against such knowledge.

Despite coming to the decision not to dwell on it, it became clear with time that the Zetsus who frequented her took notice of it.

"Hey, what's the matter?" The Zetsu she understood to be her most frequent incubator asked one night, and Ino looked down at him as she rode him in her stylized position, her feet planted on his rock hard abs as she leaned her body back, grasping his knees and riding him to give him a full view of her body.

Ino quickly realized that she wore a frown, and she forced a smile onto her face.

"Sorry," she said in an apologetic tone, her then applying more skill and power to her movements as she lifted and slammed her hips down onto his groin, his cock pushing itself in and out of her pleasure channel as she tried to let muscle memory set itself in for her, let her mind drift off as she imagined someone else to be the person she fucked as opposed to a Zetsu...

It was only with time that she realized something was off, with Zetsu's lack of climax making her realize what it was, and blinked in surprise when she realized her movements yielded less pleasure than normal for the man, her looking down at him for a few moments as she kept moving.

He suddenly sat up, and Ino gave a sound of surprise as he pushed up against her, flipping her over and pinning her down on the floor as her eyes widened up at the man laying on top of her, her legs now spread apart due to their new position.

The Zetsu grasped her wrists and raised them above her head, and in the next moment, he began to thrust his large, meaty dick into her, the sensation driving Ino over the edge nigh-instantly as his masterful thrusts drove her to climax with ease, him pounding his hips down into her with an impossibly well coordinated mixture of speed, power and aim with his member scraping against her sweetest spots.

Before Ino realized it, she was screaming in great pleasure, eyes rolling to the back of her head as her Zetsu pressed his lips into her neck, her moans becoming breathless as her vagina began contracting around his dick with immensely potent climaxes.

Before, Zetsu seemingly paid no attention to her needs, only satisfying his wanton lust, but now he exerted his full effort, and it was all too much, too fast for Ino as it happened.

His flesh continued to pound into the firm, round flesh of her soaking wet womanhood and buttocks, her ass cheeks jiggling against the sweat covered prison floor, the steady, loud and rhythmic clapping of their bodies against each other only drowned out with Ino's screams, which were interspersed with the screams of pleasure of other imprisoned women.

In minutes, the relentless and ruthless barrage of climaxes Zetsu inflicted onto her body left her trembling under his grip on her wrists, hands now trembling fists, and before she realized it, his hands were on her body, caressing her with care as she entered a cycle of relaxing and tensing with her intense climaxes, the feeling of his dick scraping against her sweet spots still making her grunt and groan aloud like an animal, and in time, all that remained in the remnants of her psyche was the raw, unadulterated instinct coded into her from her birth, the instinct to reproduce.

Her legs raised themselves up, wrapping tightly around his waist as he continued to pound himself into her, Ino's body, by now, covered in a sheen of sweat that glistened in the candlelit cell, her beginning to thrust her hips up into Zetsu, her hands wrapping around and grasping the back of his neck as she tried to anchor herself to her now fragile grasp on consciousness.

"Yes-Yes!" She moaned breathlessly, the woman feeling Zetsu's calculated thrusts finally giving way to a chaotic and passionate moveset, something in her mind understanding what was about to happen, him pounding and pounding as he grit his teeth and pulled away from her neck, gazing down at the passion-filled gaze of the woman under him, and in his last moments of desperation, he rammed his lips against Ino's, pounding down into her with all his strength and speed, as though trying to force her womb to give his dick entry, before with a final thrust, her body relented, him shoving it as deep in her as possible, until he finally came inside her.

His seed spurted into her in large quantities, his dick wriggling from within her deepest place as her mind was wrapped up in the sensation of attempting to conceive his baby.

Her legs' grip on him slackened once his climax passed, and she lowered her legs as they broke their kiss, her gazing up at him breathlessly as her shaking and tuckered out body was given a chance to rest as he pulled out.

"Are you still thinking of Sasuke when we're copulating?" He asked down at her, tone curious.

Ino flushed at this question.

"It... it doesn't matter, does it?" Ino asked. "As long as I please you, it's fine, right?"

"Maybe." He mused, and the humanoid monster above her that had warped itself into an embodiment of perverse lust groped her breasts, playing with them. "But I have to wonder why you do that. Does it make it easier for you?"

"Does it matter?" Ino repeated, trying to quell the quivering of her womanhood to keep herself from shaking further.

"Yes." He gave his impossibly wide grin, finding her irritated tone amusing. "I want to make you my woman. Sasuke probably doesn't care about you. Why do you still prefer him?"

"... He wasn't a plant monster thing." Ino frowned up to him.

He chuckled at her words.

"Alright. If that's what you want..."

His rose to his feet, before he showcased his ability to alter his appearance to that of someone else; in moments, his appearance was the spitting image of Sasuke, and Ino frowned deeply.

"This should be better, shouldn't it?" He asked, his playful tone a mockery of Sasuke's voice, him standing over her. "I know everything about Sasuke. How he's betrayed everyone who's cared for him. I don't understand what it is that makes you want to be with him so badly."

Ino grit her teeth, then looked away, trying to hide her blush from him as he acted to grope her big tits.

"Is it that strange emotion you humans call "love"?" Zetsu asked, and he smiled when she didn't react again. "If it is... I'll break it, just like I've done to the Hokage's will."

A thin, wire like root snaked its way from his back, and then pierced the back of Ino's neck, her eyes widening as memories were planted into her mind, all of them memories of Sasuke's increasingly deplorable behavior as the years went on as Zetsu had born witness as a spy, him moving her legs apart again and teasing her with trailing the head of his dick against her pussy lips, and her immediate reaction was to squirm away.

He did not let her go however, his hands grasping her waist, and Ino's mind once again regressed to its primal, savage instincts, this one being to run from danger, her briefly forgetting that this Sasuke was a fake, and all the countless hours she'd spent, fantasizing that the Zetsus she fucked were really Sasuke, collapsing into a singular will that made her begin to resist.

She started to kick at him, push at his chest and face, and where the thought of Sasuke once derived arousal, the truth of how she felt laid itself bare and shameless in her mind, as she was reminded of all the suffering that Sasuke had caused, how he had betrayed and hurt others, how Sasuke had gone about working for the very same organization that had killed her old master...

"Get away from me!" She exclaimed, and in her raw instinct, she gave a piercing slap to the man's face, eyes narrowed with anger, and he recoiled enough that she could pull herself away from him, crawling away quickly.

The man before her slowly smirked, before his appearance warped itself back to normal in moments, and he stood up.

"You must want to be punished." Her Zetsu said, and her eyes widened as she registered where she was, the thing piercing her neck retracting itself as she hugged her naked body, looking down.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, closing her eyes. "I didn't mean to..."

"Really? Then why did you hit me?" Zetsu asked, the sound of his feet padding against the floor alerting her of his approach. "Don't you love Sasuke?"

She shuddered silently at his mocking tone, and though the truth was apparent to her, she could not immediately bring herself to say it aloud.

"If you don't answer, I'll put you into the solitary cell." He told her, grasping her chin and pulling her face to look up at him, and there he found that tears streaked down her cheeks, her shaking with fear and bitterness.

"... I... I don't love Sasuke." Ino whispered gently.

Apathetic and lustful, her Zetsu leaned forward and kissed her deeply, pinning her down to the floor, Ino groaning lightly as she closed her eyes, before their lip-lock ended, him leaning into her ear.

"If that's how you feel," her Zetsu spoke calmly into her ear after breaking the kiss, "why don't you try doing it with me, for real? A woman like you is completely wasted on someone like Sasuke."

"You're not much better than Sasuke." Ino said, giving him a side-eye glare. "You... You kidnapped my friends, and you've been raping them over and over. Do you really think I would prefer YOU over anyone, even Sasuke?"

Despite the coldness of her voice, he didn't seem to be bothered by the question she asked.

"That depends. Which would you prefer? Someone like Sasuke, who tried to kill a woman who loved him, when he thought it was convenient?" His hand trailed down, middle finger pressing against her clitoris and rubbing it as Ino squirmed with, to her renewed shame, pleasure. "Or someone who doesn't pretend to be a good person, who's upfront about what he wants to do?"

He pulled away from her ear, watching her face strained face and finding something amusing about it.

"Would you prefer someone like Sasuke, who actively wanted to destroy everything you ever knew or cared about?" The finger playing with her clitoris moved down, his middle and ring-fingers piercing her womanhood and pumping their digits into her, his thumb dextrously playing with her clit in his middle finger's stead. "Or someone who doesn't want it all to be destroyed?"

Her climax came and shook her to her core, her crying out as his fingers were coated in her juices.

"W-What do you even want?" Ino asked soflty, tone weak in how easily he pleasured her. "I don't get it... Why put yourself out like this? Do you all like fucking that much?"

"No."

Zetsu had always been very freaky looking, between his chalk white skin, green hair and the gashes at the edge of his lips that gave him a permanent smile on his face.

Yet, even with that in mind, the smile he made in that moment was especially wicked to Ino.

"There's a reason all of us want children with all of you." He said. "We don't just want to make you have enough babies to replace the Zetsus you killed in the war. We want to make a village of our own. One where we'll have hundreds upon hundreds of little Zetsus running around, doing what they like."

Ino frowned up at this, and her Zetsu's free hand began to fondle her breast, making momentary pauses to play with her nipple every so often, the chakra sealing aphrodisiac candles burning in the air making her horniness, despite his words, palpable.

Such was her sensitivity now that a skillful touch was all it took to drive her over the edge of her climax, and Ino grit her teeth, trying to keep her mind straight.

"And then what? You think they'll just let you live off in your own little world?" Ino asked.

"No." Zetsu smirked down at her, thumbs playing with and moving her nipple around, Ino flushing as her eyes lost focus. "We were all made by someone who wanted to end all war. So now we'll make that dream a reality."

Her second climax came quick and easy, her body tensing with it as her juices spilled onto the floor.

"So the first thing we'll do, is make sure we take every woman from any clan with the powers we need, and then raise a baby who can make it come true."

Ino's conscious grew hazy with her arousal, and in the recesses of her mind, she understood it was already too late, knowing that her body now desperately needed the cock of her captor inside her.

Seeing the woman had regressed to the state of a sex-crazed animal, Zetsu smirked down at her, then continued the act of copulating with the blonde.


	3. (Hinata) Helpless to Cloning

Luxuries were sparse for the women inside the prison.

Hinata learned this well in her time since being captured by the Zetsus, and by now, they continued in their experiments with her.

Every few days, they would chain her up, using a metal pole to hoist the woman up into the air with the chain binding her wrists being tugged up in the air to such an extent that her feet hung over the floor.

At first, there had been a general joke among the Zetsus that she looked like a hanging piece of meat held up as the next catch, and she could do little to deny it, when it was rather true that she was caught and hunted down like a wild animal.

The trip to carry her would always be unpleasant, with each Zetsu at either side of her burning an aphrodisiac candle while holding her up with their free hand, Hinata feeling the cuffs digging into her flesh and leaving bruising when they did this for too long.

She was one of the few prisoners they made to explicitly carry along like this, out of the prison and the forest she once did not recognize but now grew familiar with.

It would always be nighttime, when they did this, and Hinata's will, broken in over time by many things, gazed down tiredly at the ground, her too used to the treatment to react negatively anymore.

Onwards they carried her into a clearing, and there they did their usual bit of making her body swing forward and back on her shackles, Hinata bracing herself before they tossed her forward, her landing several feet away in a crumpled heap on the dirty ground.

"Do it, Hyuuga girl."

She struggled to get back up as she did this, her hearing the laughter of her captors as they looked down at her.

Two times prior to now, they had brought her out like this, and two of those times made up her three attempted escapes.

The first time, when she finally had the capacity to mold her chakra, her first attempt had ended as a manhunt, with them having prepared for it by setting up Zetsus who walked about the forest and guarded the territory whilst burning the aphrodisiac candles, her not managing to get very far.

The second attempt was much closer to bearing fruit, yet it was perhaps this fact that made her almost returning to the Leaf Village all the more painful.

That time, she seemingly managed to lose them, and managed to regain her strength the longer she managed to this, yet, at the last few moments before she could return to her home, that had been where she'd been foiled.

At some point, Zetsu had planted his spores inside her body, and as they sprouted, a newly formed doppelganger of her captor appeared in a misshapen form, wrapping around and incapacitating her as she fell to the ground, struggling and wriggling around the white mass subduing her.

Not long after, the Zetsus caught up and apprehended her.

Her third, and final, attempt had been an exercise in futility in comparison; she did it less because she thought she had an actual chance, and more because instinct drove her to try fleeing, her hopes non-existent, but her desperation to prevent her own will to resist the Zetsus from dying being all that was left to drive her.

Yet she had failed, and her will had been broken.

She had endured far longer than the others, having been sent to the correctional cell twice without losing her determination not to yield, and yet even she could not keep herself from submitting, eventually.

The Zetsu that had finally done her in made certain to relish every last moment of his final victory over her, once he'd defeated all aspects of her pride as not only a ninja, but as a person, rendering her as a cum dump for her enemies, whose sole purpose was to please them, any means possible.

Before, her first thought upon feeling her chakra molding was to try and escape somehow.

In the present however, the lesson of her place was engrained fully, and she submitted to the will of the Zetsus watching her.

Unsteady on her feet, she brought her hands up, and at last she did the jutsu that the Zetsus ordered her to do.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Her chakra fissured into thirds, and two pairs of clones of herself appeared on either side of her, the five clones standing as their source took a moment to breathe, before forcing herself to endure to fully do as her masters willed her.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu."

The toll this had on her chakra reserves was palpable, but Hinata let her hands fall to her sides as she fell to her knees.

The clones, on her owner's orders, got into a single-file line, and the Zetsus went about giving them a seal that somehow made the strain less difficult for Hinata, her looking up to find a Zetsu smirking down at her.

"You did well." He said, and he unlocked her bindings, Hinata looking down wordlessly as the shackles were opened. "This might make things a bit more fun for all of us."

Hinata didn't respond, staring down.

"Do you want to a reward Hinata?" Zetsu asked her, and she looked quietly at him, seeing his dick as hard as ever above her.

"... Yes, Lord Zetsu." Hinata said. "Please... Carry me home."

She rose to her feet, the Zetsu who claimed her as his wife smiling as she climbed onto him.

The movement, by now, had become reflex to her; she pulled herself up by grasping his shoulders and getting on her toes, letting his hard dick push under her pussy, her unsaid lust for him conveyed by her pussy, hot in anticipation, and once she sat herself on his cock, it proved hard enough to carry her as she locked her knees into her Zetsu's sides, the Zetsu smirking down at her as his hands grasped her waist, lifting her up before slamming her down on his dick.

Hinata climaxed from his singular thrust, her grunting and stiffening as she leaned herself into him, pressing her breasts against his chest.

"Ooh, you must have missed my cock." Her Zetsu mused with a smirk, her many, many clones chained up and led away by his comrades. "You came just from me shoving it in."

"I apologize," she whispered, eyes dazed as she pressed her massive breasts into his chest, "I'm sensitive to you now, Lord Zetsu."

He chuckled, then began lifting and slamming her down on his cock without mercy, Hinata immediately giving furtive cries of pleasure as she and her husband to-be followed the clones and Zetsus back to the prisons.

The Zetsus stopped everyone in the midst of their breeding to have a meeting to discuss recent events.

With the number of clones Hinata had made, there could now be a work force present in the prison, one Zetsu reported to the rest as they continued their acts of procreation in spite of being in a meeting, pleasured cries filling the air.

He explained that each Hinata clone had been given a special seal to make it so they could not be destroyed easily, and it was unanimously decided that a set of clones would be assigned to each Zetsu 24/7 as servants, and this news was received well amongst the Zetsu population.

* * *

Not long after, the Hinata clones eventually became a normal sight amidst the prison, bringing in food for the captured to eat.

Hinata could see that many grew sapient over time, developing personalities of their own, much like some of the Zetsus seemed to do, in their own minor ways.

This seemed poignant to the woman when she would find herself sitting with two of her clones, gazing at her Zetsu's hard dick as he sat in a chair.

"Pleasure me." He ordered them simply, his excitement palpable as the notion of having a foursome with three of his woman had yet to become reality.

Though Hinata would comply, she could not foresee what the Zetsus later planned to do with her many clone servants.

She simply obeyed the creature now calling itself her husband, acting to please and satisfy him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this one was shorter than last chapter. I decided to just split this Hinata-focused chapter into two.

The next chapter is going to be directly tied to this one, but it'll be more spread out in focusing more on the other prisoners being held there in relation to the servant clones the Zetsus made Hinata make.

If you're not bored of me, my reason for having Hinata be treated like this by the Zetsus ties itself into a few lines thrown out by one Zetsu in particular towards Hinata.

In the second one, one Zetsu sees Naruto being broken up over the rather dark situation he and his friends have found themselves in, and when Hinata tries to comfort him while being screwed by a Zetsu, that specific Zetsu tries rubbing it in Naruto's face, only for Naruto, in a fit of anger, to turn on Sage mode and beat the crap out of most of them.

My biggest assumption is that the chakra sealing seal thing affected anyone inside the prison, but got destroyed when Naruto did that, which allowed the OTHER women to get in on it (since there was no real no reason otherwise to let that happen) and that's how a lot of Zetsus died that day.

Fast forward to the Super S chapter, and another Zetsu is commenting on Hinata being strong-willed to endure even after going through two days of gang rape under the influence of a powerful aphrodisiac. Said Zetsu then goes on to question her relationship with Naruto (to her embarrassment), and when she denies it, he replies by saying he wanted to make Naruto suffer by showing him how Hinata got pregnant by Zetsu.

These details lead me to the conclusion that the Zetsus mentioned are the exact same ones, since no other Zetsu questions anyone like Sakura or Tsunade about their relationships, and it seems like a strange detail to ask Hinata specifically.

(That or they just stalked Hinata and figured it out before kidnapping her, but eh, I like my take better.)

For that reason, I wrote it so those two times she attempted escapes were times they tried forcing her to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, just for the sake of adding insult to injury over the fact that they're doing this to Hinata when she clearly cares about Naruto.

He expressly WANTS to make Naruto suffer, so he has Hinata use Naruto's signature move to _multiply_ her own suffering as a prisoner, so she gets to have a hundred times more memories of rape added to her trauma if someone rolls up and kills all the Zetsus and her Shadow Clones.

In short, he's making sure that no matter what happens, Hinata can never fully recover from the trauma, if she's rescued, in either her capacity to express her love for Naruto or just expressing love in general.

That is not the focus of the next chapter, and it likely never will be brought up directly unless I find it necessary and it doesn't come out of left field.

For that reason, I'm just explaining it here.

Enjoy.


	4. (Hinata) Self-Acceptance

For the blonde, buxom Kumo kunoichi, Samui found that the days felt more and more like a blur the more they passed.

The Zetsus spared no hesitation raping her every moment of every day, spearing their way into her cunt and asshole to sate their bottomless libidos.

When it had initially began for her, she had been kidnapped, and taken to a prison cell designed especially for her, and Samui, knowing what awaited for her, knew what she had to do, letting herself go along with the lusts of the Zetsus who wanted her body

The mocking calls and jeers of the Zetsus had initially surrounded her, her receiving a number of backhanded compliments for her acquired skills for the first several hours.

As she stood, bare naked, glistening with sweat, in a reverse crab-walk position with a massive Zetsu cock stuck inside her, she tuned the various voices out as best as she could, tightly gripping the chalk-skinned man's knees while slamming her pelvis down on his own.

"Ooh~ You really know how to work that body of yours!" The Zetsu she rode complimented, watching the blonde woman shoving herself down to the base of him, his much larger cock having fully stretched her out, Samui continuing to maneuver her hips in a circle, the cock sliding in and out of her pleasurably.

Her fast, fixed pace persisted in such a manner that her G-Cup breasts bounced on her chest, the oppressive smells of both the chakra-sealing aphrodisiac of the prison, along with the musk of the many lusting, throbbing cocks wanting to stick it in her flooding her nostrils.

When she had originally been kidnapped, the first thing they'd done had been taking away her short sword before immobilizing her, and while she resisted, they only proceeded to take her to the prison and gang rape her for what amounted to one-and-a-half days, the additional 12 hours the result of her punishment being extended every time she even showed a hint of hesitance and lack of eager obedience to their increasingly degrading and disgusting demands.

This being enough to grate on her mind, her lack of sleep amidst the exhaustion made Samui all the more unable to resist, only groggily complying to their demands while she forced herself to stay awake.

She was not the only Kumo kunoichi to be brought into the prison, her being joined by Karui, Mabui and others within the cells as time passed.

The aphrodisiacs ensured that they could offer no viable resistance whenever the Zetsus decided to have their ways with them, each of their Kumo bands being taken from them and dumped into a pile, next to the pile of most of the clothes they had taken off of them, each of which were collectively regarded as the de facto bathrooms of their captors, purely to make the concept of getting dressed again more disgusting in nature.

Their humiliation seemed to only peak when they were forced to consume potent laxatives, with each Kumo kunoichi being subjected to a prison-wide activity, wherein a woman would be fuck-carried over the pile of headbands, arms tied behind their backs, while facing the Zetsu fucking them, who would hold their ass cheeks together until she hung over the pile of metals that represented the nation they trained and dedicated their lives to protecting, as well as their pride as ninja, and promptly have their ass cheeks spread apart forcibly, just as the laxatives took effect, making the kunoichi shit all over those metals in clear view of everyone else, who themselves would be getting raped during the Morning Breeding sessions.

Then, without even allowing the woman to collect herself from this shame and embarrassment, they would be taken to a Correction Cell and gang raped for the duration of 24 hours, at the very least.

These consecutive traumas had been made with the intent of demoralizing the captured women before molding them into proper breeding tools, with the afflicted women in question often too traumatized to do anything else but obey.

As the prison was swiftly filled with Kumo women and kunoichi, Samui's only memory of what the Zetsus started doing prior to her being relocated was going at length telling everyone about who they were targeting for assassination and replacement, them primarily threatening those who were related, or had personal connections, to the people within the prison, as though announcing execution dates, with the only silver lining, if it could even be called as such, being that those who told the Zetsus where more women could be found were allowed to choose one person per woman to survive.

When this system had started, they demonstrated their point by transforming themselves into perfect replicas of those who had been captured up to then, explaining how the former role of the Zetsus within the Akatsuki had been centered around devouring dead members' corpses, before saying they wholly intended to eat everything but the heads of their soon-to-be assassination victims, prior to impersonating them in their daily lives.

Some took the ultimatum immediately out of concern for loved ones, while others kept silent, clinging to the hope that it was merely bait to add more to their number of captured.

When the Zetsus carried out their promise, however, and proceeded to have the heads placed in the Morning Breeding room of the prison, on stakes made out of the repurposed kenjutsu swords of captured Kumo kunoichi, any lingering remnant of morale was teetering on the edge of being broken completely, if the sight of someone a woman knew and loved being dead, reduced to a head on a stake after being devoured, without hope of a proper burial for them as the murderer raped them, didn't succeed prior to that.

For Samui, hope existed for her in the form of Killer Bee and the Raikage still being active, in addition to Darui and her brother.

As the prison reached its full capacity, she was among those taken to be spread as far apart from the Kumo prison as possible, transported by being coated in a mass of Zetsu spores and carried along.

They had decided to take her to the prison placed near Konoha, with her being taken there quickly, so that she could not escape once her chakra was restored to her.

* * *

In contrast to the Kumo prison, the Konoha prison was smaller, with a small group of Zetsus more heavily dedicated to breeding as opposed to increasing their numbers.

Nonetheless, Samui quickly understood that this was because the Zetsus involved were more revenge-driven than the rest, unable to shake off their previous defeat and the attempted murder done by the original five prisoners.

Upon realizing that this was brought about by the petty grudges of these rapists, she often found herself doing everything in her power to hurt them whenever possible, even if this usually meant very suddenly biting down as hard as she could on a Zetsu's dick as they shoved it down her throat.

This often got her sent promptly to their equivalent of the Correctional Room, where they attempted to gang rape her into submission, to minimal avail once she got out.

Knowing she was expected to be bred day-in and day-out, Samui's dwindling dignity did not last enough to stave off the oppressively lustful atmosphere of the prison, and it wasn't until they'd sent her to the Correctional Room for the third time that they realized how best to break her will with her own lust.

* * *

"Look at you — it seems like you're getting more resistant every day. I thought you would have learned by now where you belong." One Zetsu said, while looking down at the woman he was shoving his giant dick down the throat of, his brutal pounding of her mouth begetting a concentrated look from her.

"Does this woman even see it as punishment to have sex with cocks like ours?!" Another howled with laughter, this one watching her ass as she stood in a squatted position, thrusting herself down harshly on his dick, a hard slap to her firm ass making it jiggle. "Her cunt gets hotter every time we add to it!"

"If that's the case," the one in her mouth pulled out of her throat abruptly, her entering a fit of hard, labored breathing, her body so filled with aphrodisiac smoke that she breathed it like air, the man gripping her blonde locks to make her look up at him, "why don't we give you a quota for how many times you have to make us Zetsus cum per day?!"

She didn't respond with words, only fiercely shoving her cunt down on the Zetsu sticking his dick inside her, sticking her tongue out and trailing it along the prick above her, the sheer enthusiasm of the woman making the Zetsu on his feet laugh.

"It's decided then — your quota is 50 times today, then 100 tomorrow!"

* * *

In the present day, Samui, for the life of her, could not tell if it had been a day or a month since they'd first captured her.

The quota for each individual day fluctuated and skyrocketed with chaotic inconsistency, sometimes being less than 20, and other times being well over 500.

The punishment for not completing the quota was for her to be hanged up with her limbs spread out, a freakishly huge, stationary dildo plugging her ever-stuffed cunt, all while the Zetsus chose among the women they had within the prisons when the time finally came.

Though it served as one of the few times she could have clarity, the horniness riddling her body, growing steadily more and more addicted to those white, ever-brazen dicks shoving into her without restraint, curbed her ability to think of anything pertaining to rescue whatsoever.

This would later be exacerbated when the morning breeding session ended, and a Zetsu came and carried her along to see other women getting fucked wildly in their cells while he tortured her for her failure by not indulging his wanton lusts, but instead forcing her to endure until, finally, she agreed to have the babies of every Zetsu, upon which a trio would fuck her ceaselessly to reward their obedient cum dump, letting her womb become a deluge of semen and her body subjected to a shower of thick, hot clumps of cum spurting all over her face, hair, mouth and tits for the rest of the night.

Such was her daily routine, inasmuch as it could be considered one, as she was placed through the same motions for days on end.

This had seemingly changed with the implementation of the Hinata Hyuuga clones inside the prison she came to reside in.

Therein, a designated Zetsu made it a policy that each of his brothers would be given a set number of Hinata clones to serve and pleasure them.

For this reason, Samui would begin to see each clone being taken through the motions of being trained up by Zetsus to obey their whims, several getting chained up at a time while one was taken away.

What they did with each clone was a mystery to everyone within the prison, who themselves were too often being fucked for Morning Breeding sessions, placed within their respective cells between meals, or being taken around the prison for any reason (the most often heard among them being to keep them physically fit — even as they fucked them the entire time).

It was only when approximately a few days had passed that Samui learned the specific reason for why the clones were needed, when, during the Morning Breeding, each woman was systematically taken away from the prison while the others remained, not returning before the next person was taken.

Tsunade had been the first to be taken away, followed by Sakura, with her being the one behind her.

She was carried out the prison, forearms placed atop each other on her back and chained, knees held up and apart by her current Zetsu, the hardness of his cock up her cunt enough to hold her in place despite his casual bounces, while two Hinata clones stood on either side of the Zetsu carrying her, their long hair being cut down to become shoulder length.

The group of three took the blonde through a forest path, her eyes stinging from the feeling of natural light, them stopping upon reaching a clearing, there being the sound of Tsunade crying out in pleasure, Sakura giving pained grunts, each fucked at the edge of the clearing by the Zetsus who'd taken them, a third Hinata clone standing next to a table they'd brought out, smiling broadly as Samui was brought out.

"Hinata—Hinata, you shouldn't be doing this!" Sakura yelled through moans, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears, the Zetsu carrying Samui lifting the woman off of his cock, the clones flanking him taking a forceful grasp of her shoulders, chakra enhanced grips forcing the woman onto her back, semen gushing out of her stuffed cunt to the equally stained table surface, her Zetsu reaching to her legs and pulling them apart as she gave groans of discomfort, the Hinata clone that stood over her activating her Byakugan while narrowing her eyes.

Without explaining it, she began systematically giving hard palm strikes and fingers prods all over Samui's body, each one hitting and blocking a chakra point along her body, fixed concentrations of chakra entering the nodes of her Chakra Network to deactivate the ability to use chakra at all.

If it had been done weeks earlier, this realization would have driven her to try resisting. But at that point, she had already submitted herself to her fate, and only acted to let the clone do its job without further complications.

* * *

When all of the women had their chakra nodes sealed, the Zetsus explained themselves to them, telling them that they were planning on taking the thoroughly trained Shadow Clones of Hinata out to the other prisons to go about getting rid of the need for chakra-sealing aphrodisiacs, as the supply was too small for their ambitions, and it was much more effective to just use normal aphrodisiacs after taking out the factor of chakra altogether.

True to form, they did this during a meeting in the Morning Breeding room, and explained that they needed to take their leave for the other prisons across the continent, all while the Zetsus fucked their prisoners with great excitement.

The first Zetsu would take the original Hinata, as well as Sakura, out to the prison placed nearest to Sunagakure with the clones set to guard the area when they had gathered enough chakra for themselves, and in the ensuing hours, the group was sent off by nightfall.

* * *

Not long after, the Hinata clones eventually became a normal sight amidst the prison, bringing in food for the captured to eat.

Hinata could see that many had grown sapient over time, developing personalities of their own, much like some of the Zetsus seemed to do, in their own minor ways.

This seemed poignant to the woman when she would find herself standing with one of her clones and Sakura inside a dingy, weathered building that used to be a hideout, the three gazing at the hard dick of the Zetsu claiming to be her husband as he sat on a throne.

"Pleasure me." He ordered them simply, his excitement palpable, as the notion of having a foursome without having to worry about having to share had yet to become reality until then.

Hinata simply obeyed the creature now calling itself her husband, acting to please and satisfy him.

Sakura moved herself in front of him, Hinata's clone coming to the right side of his throne, and the original to the left side, Hinata and her clone raising their breasts up, and squishing their G-Cup tits around the giant meat pole, moving their breasts around as he was given the double tit-fuck, the Zetsu groaning aloud as his erect shaft hardened further, growing bigger before Hinata's very eyes as she took in his girth once more.

Hinata and Sakura simultaneously thought, in unison, that this Zetsu's cock was way bigger than Naruto's had been the night they'd first been made to fuck to teach the Zetsus copulation.

Pursing her lips at the familiar scent of his musk, Sakura frowned at how her mind had been so thoroughly conditioned that the smell of his cock was enough to make her pussy grow hot, her leaning forward and taking an ample amount of the dick before her into her mouth and suck, her hand grasping his ballsack and giving it a moderately strong squeeze, which erected a firm moan out of the Zetsu's mouth.

When the Zetsu claimed he was thirsty, another servant clone, set to stand guard, bowed her shameless, naked respect then left her post, returning with a bottle of fine wine in hand that they'd stolen off of a traveler they found, and that Zetsu and a clone had killed, as he walked along the path, Sakura and Hinata having seen it all, but being unable to do much beyond screaming for him to run when the Zetsu ordered the clone in question to aid in the murder — an action that the Zetsu promised would be punished verily when they arrived at their destination.

The wine bearing clone poured the liquid into her mouth briefly, as the three women on their knees continued to pleasure Zetsu, before she leaned down and kissed him, the pair opening their mouths as the liquid poured into his mouth.

As he felt the quality alcohol waterfall down his throat, he reached forward and held the back of Sakura's head, deepening his kiss as he conveyed his lustful passion by forcibly shoving her head down on the dick she sucked, Sakura giving a stifled sound as the wine-bearing clone reciprocating his kiss, their tongues beginning to wrangle around one another.

As this happened, Hinata and her fellow clone shifted to sit on either side of Sakura, tits forming a bundle of squishy melons around Zetsu's cock, them leaning forward and adding their tongues to his shaft as Sakura kept sucking hard.

With this persisting, Zetsu reached a hand out to the ass of the clone frenching him, feeling around it before rapidly pumping his double digits inside of her hot, wet cunt, the clone moaning as she pushed against his fingers while.

By that point, Hinata's mind could no longer tell the difference between when her lust was drug induced and when it was genuine, the girl licking up the prick as Zetsu let go of Sakura's head, his dick wriggling prior to jetting hot, sweet streams of jizz down Sakura's throat, her gulping it all up before pulling away, the two former kunoichi looking up to Zetsu as he broke his kiss, looking down at them.

"Alright." He grumbled, standing up, the four women giving him space as he got down on the dirty floor, laying on his back, looking to Hinata and Sakura as they looked down at him. "Hinata, I want you to ride me first. Sakura, come and sit on my face."

The pair shared a look, then complied, Hinata asking, "I-In the cock-squat position Lord Zetsu?"

"No. Just ride me like you mean it." He chuckled, Hinata forcing a smile as she positioned herself, straddling his waist as Sakura squatted herself down over the Zetsu's face with a heavy blush.

Zetsu felt Hinata pressing her pussy lips against his dick head, his tongue taking a long, thirsty lick along Sakura's opening, the pink haired girl shuddering before Zetsu spoke a final order, "Clones, pleasure them for now."

With this, he thrust up into Hinata's tight cunt, his tongue pushing deep into Sakura's snatch, tongue pressing along her insides with similar motions to a cock, her moaning lowly, before a clone came behind her, on her knees, pressing her lips onto the crook of her neck, hands taking a careful grasp of one of Sakura's C-Cups, other hand trailing down her stomach, over her crotch, before her middle finger pressed down on her clitoris, rubbing there as Sakura's moan turned into a cry, Zetsu flecking his tongue inside her cunt for a few seconds more against her G-Spot before Sakura instinctively ground her hips along his tongue, moaning louder.

Hinata, for her part, planted her hands on Zetsu's chest, then started to ride him as he thrust up into her, hard, fast and precise despite his wide girth, Hinata's mouth letting loose a number of moans, Zetsu's hands trailing up her sides and figure, the soothing sensation of his touch contrasting the harshness of his thrusts, Hinata feeling a sharp pang of pleasure with every twist of her hips, Zetsu groaning, which sent vibrations up Sakura's pussy, Zetsu feeling Hinata shaking her hips by manner of reflex, mentally smirking as he kept thrusting his way up into her cunt, Hinata slamming herself down in learned sync with Zetsu, their flesh colliding halfway hard enough that with each potent clap of their flesh, her ass jiggled, his hand reaching to her clitoris and skillfully rubbing it off, her clone coming to her side a few minutes into this.

By then, Hinata's eyes rolled to the back of her head, moaning loudly as her tongue hung out of her mouth, her clone pinching down on her nipples, twisting them enough that Hinata tensed up, arching her back, body glistening with sweat as she came, but did not make Zetsu cum, his hands grasping her hips, taking full control as his much stronger arms lifted and slammed her fiercely on his cock, so hard that, as the clone released her nipples, her tits bounced up and down on her chest violently, her emitting sharp, pleasured cries as she felt herself cumming all over again seconds later, her grasping the forearms gripping her hips to anchor her consciousness to something, Zetsu's multitasking enabling him to make Sakura cum hard on his face.

The clone pleasuring Hinata gave the girl a firm slap on her ass, then came behind her, her biting down on her neck, moving with Zetsu's slams, before reaching down, pressing on her clitoris and rubbing, Hinata throwing her head back, cumming again with a scream as her clone chuckled.

"You're such a naughty slut — perfect in a wife for Lord Zetsu~"

"I-I—!"

The clone leaned up amid Hinata's breathless gasp, kissing the original deeply while slipping her tongue along hers, the clone pressing her ample bosom against the original's back, Hinata stiffening, groaning, before the clone pulled away, grasping Hinata's long hair and pulling on it, speaking down to her.

"You know that's the truth. That's all you're good for, and you LOVE it, don't you?!"

She gave a harsh slap to Hinata's jiggling ass, her crying out, hands releasing Zetsu's arms, his hard slams persisting, her mind going blank.

"Say it, slut! Say who owns you! Say whose children you want to give birth to!"

"I-I-" Another hard twist of her pink nipple made Hinata speak, "L-LORD ZETSU'S! I WANT LORD ZETSU'S BABIES!"

Zetsu grunted, his slams getting harder, Hinata arching her back, breasts bouncing wildly, yet out of sync from the clone's nipple twist, and she came a third time all over.

"That's right, you're HIS woman, HIS property," the clone whispered in her ear despite her pleasured screams, "and you're proving it by getting off on the cock of someone other than your beloved Naruto-kun's."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Why don't you forget about him?" She asked. "You've already gotten someone you know wants you, and you know you want him too."

Hinata's moans had suddenly grown stifled, her seeming to gain a moment of clarity for a moment, her trying to speak, but her clone speaking over her.

"Even if your MOUTH tries to lie, your body is honest." The clone whispered, Zetsu's hands moving from Hinata's womanly hips, but her still grinding against his thrusts, moans being stifled by a bitten lip. "You have your life for him once, but he never said a word of thanks, did he? He was more content to be with that pink haired girl." Her hands groping Hinata's tits, the Hyuuga gasped aloud. "Even when you gave him your virginity, to save his life, he didn't want it, but he didn't hesitate the second she offered the same."

Tears formed in Hinata's eyes, the act of her repressed thoughts, jealousy and bitterness being echoed by her clone like stabs in her heart.

"You know I'm right — I AM you, after all. Even if you confessed your love, sold your soul, and give everything you have, he'd probably still choose Sakura over you, when she's been nothing but hurtful to him. You deserve better. You KNOW you deserve better... That's why you sent yourself back to fuck those Zetsu the first time, when Tsunade was getting fucked in your place, isn't it? You had a taste of it, of a REAL cock, and you wanted more?"

"N-No!" Hinata cried out, only for her clone to pinch her nipples and twist them painfully again.

"You're a slutty liar too? Wow~ Unless... oh, now I get it~" she purred, mischief lacing the clone's voice, "you like the idea of making Naruto suffer, don't you? You've held him up on a pedestal so long," she pressed her breasts against Hinata's back, "defiling that sacred, pure love must be a REAL turn-on for you, you just don't want to admit it to yourself? Just imagine it, the look on his face when you were getting "raped" in front of him, how he cried like a pathetic wimp, while you ended up being the one to comfort him. But you didn't mean it, did you? You were just playing the part of a perfect girlfriend-to-be all over again, when you were really wanting to keep getting fucked by a monster with a dick big enough to ACTUALLY make you feel it kiss your womb~"

Hinata breathed, tears spilling down her eyes, her pussy growing hotter and tighter, her glistening body moving to sate her lust as it had been trained to do.

Zetsu grasped her hips a final time, starting to lift and slam her on his cock, the intensity of his slams far greater than before, her climax fast approaching with that dick scraping in and out of her like a piston, the image her clone reminded her of, the night it had all began, erecting a dark, potent lust inside her that had been etched inside her very being from that moment onwards, but one she had always ignored, knowing how horrible it was to feel that way.

Yet it festered inside her, an pain that the Zetsu's dick kept scraping against to soothe the aching, a wellspring of cathartic pleasure that welled up with alarming speed, and sought to overwhelm her.

Without warning, without even realizing it, Hinata experienced the strongest climax she'd ever felt at that moment.

The next moment consisted of her screaming out at the top of her lungs, her body spasming all over, her pussy juices squirting all over the dick stuffed inside her, a final slam that made Zetsu's dick punch through her cervix into her womb, and finally, the excessive discharge of white hot semen ejaculating into her, wholly intent on impregnating her, the underlying danger of it, of the thought that she would become pregnant to a child other than Naruto's, filled her with a sense of many things, exhilaration, liberation, satisfaction, and other things she couldn't identify, but knew that made her hate herself deeply in that moment of realization.

Then, overwhelmed by this peak of emotions and stimulation, she fell unconscious.

Sakura, for her part, didn't hear any of the conversation on account of the clone tending to Hinata having whispered the entire thing.

As said clone hoisted Hinata off of Zetsu's cock, however, he had the clone go about chaining Hinata upside down against the wall to keep the semen from flooding out immediately.

The clone helping him to pleasure Sakura, on the other hand, hoisted the girl up as Zetsu pulled his tongue out, cock still hard as ever as he got back up, the clone sitting Sakura on the throne he'd been sitting in.

Without giving the girl any time to recover from the oral orgasms he'd put her through, he grasped her ankles and brought them high up into the air, aiming his cum-slathered dick and shoving himself back into Sakura's hot channel, tightening his grip, before using chakra in a similar way to her and Tsuande, him starting to powerfully pound his meaty dick hard into her, the deposed #1 breeding slave providing a hot, tight cunt as his fierce thrusts made the ground shake, Sakura crying out at the top of her lungs, her C-Cups bouncing up and down on her chest, ass cheeks jiggling with every hard thrust he gave to her cunt.

The two Hinata clones, in the meantime, knelt down behind him, one sucking on his ballsack, and the other on the parts of his shaft that didn't quite fit when he tried shoving it in.

Zetsu groaned, Sakura rolling her head along the floor in tandem with the harsh collision of flesh, forcibly scraping into her tiny hole, juices squirting out of her with every thrust inside, him grunting, before, after several minutes, he rammed himself wholly into her hole, cumming hard into her as Sakura came with him, hands tightly gripping the edges o fthe seat, him shoving as deep as possible before ejaculating into her.

Sakura huffed unevenly, knowing her likelihood of getting pregnant by Zetsu semen became the makings of a lust-fueled possibility.

With Zetsu smirking down at her though, she smiled back, the notion not as scary as it sounded.

"Are you going to come down here and show more fun?" She asked, teasingly, and Zetsu took it as a challenge, fucking her to unconsciousness while stuffing her full of several liters of semen, her stomach notably bloated up compared to Hinata.

With this, he moved his attention to the clones, fucking them as well in a threesome

* * *

A/N: I was originally going to write out a happy ending for this story, where everything gets wrapped up, but after getting my hands on some scans for the last Prison chapter, then manually translating the last page, I've changed my plans from it being a likely happy ending with some dark consequences to there being little closure whatsoever, purely out of spite for how it was ended.

Truth be told, I'm not really feeling this way because it DID have a happy ending, but because the way the ending came way too easily, and raised the question I had at the end of the second Prison book, specifically, "Why did they not just do that earlier? Why let themselves get raped as extensively as this when they could've stopped this at literally ANY time?"

Instead of feeling relief, I'm just left with a whiplash on Sword Art Online's Deus Ex Machina levels that leave me feeling more confused and infuriated than anything else.

Coupled with none of the girls getting pregnant by Zetsu, and the one who DID get pregnant wondering whether it's actually Naruto's kid instead, after roughly five manga chapters showing Zetsus having sex with the captured in pretty much every way imaginable, for several days straight with few breaks, compared to Naruto who did it with them for a short while on one night, and I lose all interest whatsoever.

I've heard of people being infertile, and in hentai manga especially that's usually the case until pregnancy becomes a plot point, but the whole thing is just ridiculous.


	5. (Hinata) Desperation

Within the confines of the Konoha prison, another Zetsu meeting took place.

Various Hinata clones watched stoically from their corners as their masters fucked the women present.

"How many clones have we gotten out of the Hyuuga princess?" One Zetsu asked as he took to gripping the ass cheeks of Samui, who laid her sweaty body atop the meeting table, him pounding his cock into her with visceral passion, her barely holding herself up by her hands as her sweaty tits grazed over the length of the table.

"There are about 300 of them in total. Barely enough room for all of the ones in here." Another Zetsu reported, relaxing in a chair as Shizune stood in a squatting position over his dick, hands behind her head as she did a cock squat competition with Tsunade, who festively rammed her hips down on her own Zetsu, many enjoying the sight of the two woman's tits bouncing around.

In the days since the copious sex became the norm, Zetsus had started developing a point system in order to make their lives more interesting, with the cock squat competition being something they bet points on for who would ultimately win.

When a Zetsu had enough points, they would be able to choose any number of women for a day to fuck all to themselves, the vigor with which Tsunade did it reflecting her resurfacing gambling addiction.

"It should be enough to get rid of that old resistant attitude of hers for good, but what happens, on the off chance that it fails?" Yet another Zetsu asked while having Ino grinding her hips against him, the chalk skinned creature gripping the woman by her buttocks as she wrapped her legs around his waist in a tight coil, him lifting and slamming her down on his dick while she moaned and cried, tits squished against his chest.

"It just means we'll have a volunteer for the guinea pig position." A sixth one said, him merely a spectator to the affair as he had Anko's wrists and ankles chained to the ceiling above her, him standing behind her as he acted to simply rub her clitoris with his finger pad, just enough to keep her on the edge of climax, but not enough to push her over it.

Unlike her fellow imprisoned women, Anko was made to watch as all the others were fucked silly, while she was made to watch them while she was assaulted by the strongest dose of aphrodisiac drugs she'd experienced in all her time there.

In the days since a Zetsu had been sent off with Hinata and Sakura to the Hidden Sand Village, the Konoha Zetsus had gotten to work on interrogating her, using their various powers to try and undo the mental blocks that Orochimaru had planted in her memories, and in undoing them, they began to go about trying to learn the secrets to the Curse Mark seal that the snake Sannin had crafted, in order to alter it for their own purposes.

* * *

The remaining parts of the trip to the Prison of the Sand were harsh for the two people who'd been taken along.

Unable to mold their chakra still, the fact that Sakura and Hinata were nude for the duration of their travel was something that they took blatant issue with, but when Sakura asked about the matter, Zetsu only took out a pair of ninja headbands, the ones they used to have.

Whereas before, they had the emblem of Konoha etched onto them, that symbol had been wiped away, in favor of kanji that read "Zetsu Ninja", him putting Sakura's around her forehead, while he placed Hinata's around her neck, him forcing them along with this.

Their arrival at the Prison was a welcome reprieve from the unending heat of the Sun, though Zetsu and the Hinata clones wasted no time chaining each of them up in separate rooms, feeding them as Sakura was forced to stay in a crouched position with a dildo stuck up her cunt, and Hinata was chained to the ceiling.

* * *

For the duration of that night, Hinata sat hanging by her wrists and spread ankles, powerful aphrodisiacs burning under her nose, her listening as Zetsu and her clones fucked in another room by themselves, squirming as she heard the sounds of flesh clapping, of the groans and screams of climax, and the familiar smell of sex.

Weary and malnourished, she had been left to her own thoughts for some time, only able to recall various memories of her life, of how life had changed after becoming a kunoichi.

There had always been her family, generally unsupportive and doubtful of her worth.

There had been her teammates, supportive always of the things that she could do.

There had been her sensei, so kind and motherly as she encouraged Hinata despite her immediate difficulty in making herself useful to Team 8.

There had been Naruto, who'd been the first person to inspire her, even unintentionally, to change the things that had tied her down previously, never giving up, no matter what happened.

In light of these things, Hinata looked down at the floor, at the burning incense sticks that flooded her nostrils with their scent, and her eyes stung.

"Everyone — please, be okay. I miss all of you so much." She closed her eyes, tears spilling out. "I — I don't want to give up. But what can I do...?"

The sound of a nearby jail cell opening up made her look; there was the sound of Zetsu grunting, of Sakura sucking harshly on his dick, and the sound of bare feet padding against the floor, her seeing one of her own clones standing outside, gazing at her as this persisted, holding her gaze before breaking looking to Zetsu.

"Let's get you into the main breeding room." Zetsu chuckled, Hinata seeing him walk-fucking Sakura from behind, the girl crying out in pleasure with every hard slam of his cock on her pelvis, her hands shackled behind her back, Zetsu pausing before Hinata's cell and watching her, her seeing him pounding his meaty dick hard into Sakura, pussy getting hotter at the sight of this, and her closing her eyes.

With a rousing laugh, he left with a confident, "I'll see you later, Hyuuga girl."

Left alone for a few minutes, Hinata wasn't expecting for her cell to be opened a moment later, more quietly than with Sakura, Hinata opening her eyes, only to find one of her clones standing there.

Her heart raced at this, but the clone was silent, her veins bulging out to the point of near bursting around her temples, her speeding forward.

Before she could say anything, her palms rammed into Hinata's body, the feel of her chakra nodes being opened making the woman's eyes go wide with pain, but the strikes coming anyhow, the blows littering her body for a moment's time, before suddenly stopping, the clone stepping away as Hinata retched, before vomiting a stretchy white fluid nastily out of her mouth.

After several moments of this stopping, Hinata's eyes widened when it dawned on her that she'd just regurgitated the Zetsu spores inside of her own body, them reduced to a mangled puddle, her looking up to the clone to find her using a key chain wrapped around her finger to unlock her shackles after pulling the dido plugging her up out, a waterfall of thick semen spilling out as the woman undid her chains.

From there, the clone helped her get onto her feet, Byakugan deactivating.

"Zetsu will be looking for you soon." The clone warned. "Your chakra should be coming back. You have to go now, before he finds you. The Sand Village shouldn't be too far from here."

"W-Why are you helping me...?" Hinata asked, shock still on her features.

The clone gave a pained smile.

"We promised never to give up, just like him, didn't we?" She asked, before pushing Hinata forward. "Go!"

She hardly needed to be told twice; she barely had time to think before she started shambling forward, legs not quite used to running in the weeks spent getting raped day-in and day-out, but her fleeing as best she could anyways.

The clone watched Hinata running away for a few moments, before turning, walking down to the room where Zetsu was situated, Sakura screaming as she was laid on her back

"Lord Zetsu, she's just left." She reported.

"Alright." Zetsu chuckled, looking to the other clone of Hinata that stood a small distance away. "Let's start the operation then."

Without any hesitation, one clone took up a knife and threw it at her fellow clone's head, her bursting into smoke as her memories were spread through the rest of the Hinata clones and Hinata herself.

* * *

"Ḯ̴̟̆̂͝ ̸̪͎͎̮͔͇͉͍̠̙̍̉͆̓̓͗͗ą̶̛̬̬͕̼̖͓̬͓̳͓̯̯̰̪́͗̿͂̓̐̓̾͘̚m̷̛̲̞͖͈͕̰̈́̊͆̐̄̍̀͊̿̓̾́͝ ̵̢̧̠̺̩͉̮̟̩̮͕͎̘̌̽ͅw̶̨͇̯͔̣̩̠̖̪͙̥̪̜̝̓̒̑͊̈͌̈͒̌̂̅͆͠͠ǫ̴̛̘̙͓̯̝̤̖̭͕̘̻͔̤͕̿͌͐̀̔͐̆̿̐̋̉̋͘͠r̷̛̰̭̼̼̯̗̳̙̩̘̈̋̽̄͐̈́̉̿̍̿͂͜͝ͅt̸̨̢̪̪͍̘̱̪͛̽̊̈́̄̄͌̀͆͑̃͛͂̕h̸̻́͋̋͋l̶̨̯̹̣̤̱͕̭͈̜̝̲̲̈̍͋̇̕͠͝e̷̯̤̱̠̗̤̫͌͂͗̾̊̏̈́͆͘͝s̸̢͎͇̥̤̦̱̦̍͜s̴̺̩̖͚͌͒͘͜.̷͔͍͉̱͈̱̺͔̪́̓̂̈̎ͅ"

* * *

Hinata had already gotten a decent running start towards the Sand Village when these words echoed in the depths of her mind, all of the memories of the mental conditioning the Zetsus had put the clone that had just died through flooding her brain.

The suddenness of the influx of information made her stumble, her frowning, before forcing herself to keep moving forward, sprinting across the cold, night desert sand.

* * *

"Lord Zetsu, the operation's started." A number of Hinata clones said in the Konoha prison, in a monotone unison.

At this, there came a roll call for all of the available Hinata clones to come to the center of the Leaf Village Prison, where all of them sat on their knees with closed eyes, all of them awaiting their systematic executions.

One by one, they were killed, and imploded in a puff of smoke, and one after another, their memories flooded into the original's mind.

* * *

 _"I̷̛̝͍͌̈ ̴̪̂̇͜am̷̩̋̌ ̶͓͉̋̑͂ͅĻ̵͔̼͆̇o̷̥̳̹͂r̷̠̰̒d̷̯͛͊̈́ ̴͚̓Z̶̢̺͑̎̍ȇ̵̥̠͘͝ͅt̶̛͎̘͎s̶̛͖̹̿́ù̶̥͍͎̑'̸͎̥͓̌s̶̪͐̈́͑͜ ̴̯̀̊̽p̸̞̙̉͘r̷̥͔̉͛̎o̸͈̳̓̃͜͝p̴̥̒̽e̵̹̺̊͂̂ͅr̸̙͊̀̎t̸͓̃͜͝y̶̠̹̆͝.̷͖̥̀"_

 _"M̶̗̅͠y̷͖̐ ̵̧̫̌̃̎l̵̛̮͍i̷̡͉͈̒̂̓fe̷͇̯̿̔̏ ̴̠͔̜̐͗i̴͔̜̇s̸̨̥̑ ̵̤͚̑̊̿m̸͍͑̉̕ë̷̼̮̉̽ȁ̸͚̰ǹ̸͚͔̚i̶̠̓̏͠n̵̳͔͋͝g̵̤̋l̸͇̇e̶̝̅s̵̬̅͘̕s̴͍̺͖̐̍ ̴̯̉͌̂w̷͙̰̆ḯ̴̹͚͝t̶̢̖̰̿ḩ̷͖̚o̸̲͘u̵̙̝͒͘t̷̘̰͓̅͋͠ ̸̝͋̄h̷͍̳̓̑͝i̵̥̮̗͂̍̊m̶͎̓͑̑.̷̛͔̬̜̌͝"_

* * *

Hinata's head felt a sharp pain stab into it, dizziness worsening.

* * *

 _"Mỵ̷̪͔͆͌ ̵̝͎̺̔̽ **s̵̞̖̱̒̇͑ist̵̥̰͉̀̿͗è̷̢̯͇ř̵̢͋͋** ̴̰͂̐i̶̞͒̈́́s̷͙̈́̅ ̸̡̥͓̆r̸̠͈̲̍ì̵̛͖͝ͅg̴̱͋̕h̴̜̙̤̔̒t̵̪̊̾͐͜f̵̳̠̉̃͠ư̷̙͘l̸̲̩͗͑l̵̛̞͆͂y̴̗͇̹̽̑ ̸̧̫̞̀y̵̨̛͔͇͋̍o̶̘̹̐̇̀ù̵̻̞̈́r̵͉̩̠̓s̷̈ͅ.̴̫̮͘"_

 _" **N̴̞̼̘̂a̷̲̗͗̃̔r̶̝̄u̴̪͙̮͗̓̂t̵͕̒o̷̭͖͙̽** ̵͉̩̯͑͛i̵̭̳̮͋s̶̯̎ ̷̯̬̆̓m̶̟͉̐ÿ̸̫̰͚́̄̓ ̵̰̜̘̒ **e̵͚̭̲̐̉ṉ̵̛̈̕ḛ̶͚͐̕m̵͔͎͊ỷ̴͓̪͊**.̸̞̿̉ ̶̣̫̑N̴̲̉a̵͖͐̃ŗ̴̗̇û̷̟ţ̴͖̔ö̴̥̜ ̵̼̮̅́ͅḿ̶̘̾͘u̶̟̬̙̅̃͗s̵̫̰̓̽ț̸̬͂̌̈ ̸̙̗̙͆́̕b̷̬̬̃ë̵̩̟ ̸̨̤̍̿͜b̵̧͖̺̈́̚r̶̳̅̿o̶̤̯̳̐͗͘ų̵̘̈́g̵̲̜̦̔ḫ̷͍̄̂͘ẗ̷͍̗̌̌ ̵̢́ȉ̷̯͐͑n̵̞̓.̴͚͋"_

 _"M̷̱̫̏̈̚ý̶̝̹̣͌̾ ̵͙̎̒ḟ̷̧͔̜̆̄ą̵̦̮͘̚m̷̫̽͑ǐ̴̩ly̴̢̮̅̀ ̸͖̿̋d̵͓̱̙̾͠o̶̗̪̎̎é̴͔̲s̸̞͗͝n̷͎͐́͜'̶̡̡͓̕t̸̛̬͔̓̆ ̵̝̜̥̄̽c̷̙̪̅̎̕ä̴̱́̾̅r̵͙̳̈́e̷̮̗̻͘ ̸̡̰͖̂a̵̭̗̗͝b̸̨̐̒̌ͅő̴͕ú̷̜̥̼ṱ̶̛̮͙͘ ̵͓̞̇m̶̬͚̂͋̚e̶̯̿̒.̶̯̫̥̄͝ ̷̯̓͊̐ **N̶̤͆̈́ŏ̸̢̍ ̸͙̙͎̎̑̏ô̷̘͚̐n̸̛͈͍̪̿͋e̸̩̒͋͛ ̷̜͒d̴̯͍̈o̶͍̲͋́é̵̤̪͜s̵̪͠**.̴̻̬̅̊͑ͅ ̵̞͉̎͊̾Į̵̢̞̀ ̶̪̲̻̂ạ̶͌̔m̸̳̖̕ ̶̙̙̹̈ **w̵̭̦͙̓̈́ö̴̖́͜r̵̺͌t̵̟͕̦͒̓̔h̷̥̪̗̉͠l̶̪̐e̵̼̠̽͋͜s̷̞̾s̷̞͈̙̑̽̍**.̷̫͍̭̈́͝"_

* * *

As sharp as her pain was, however, it was nothing compared to the dawning realization of what they were doing.

"N-No..." Barely able to stand, she collapsed onto her knees, trembling hands on her head, her voice a fragile, helpless whimper.

Even if the Zetsus heard it, by some miracle, she knew they wouldn't stop.

* * *

 _"̷͖̈My ̶̨̮̙̀̓e̵̮̱̝̎͂͝ṇ̶̛ẗ̴̗́͠ḯ̸̺̱̐r̸̢͚̜̿̓͌e̴͖̐̕ ̵̩̗͋̐l̸̫͖͗͠͠i̸̦͍̦͝ḟ̴̥̞ȇ̸̟͘͜ ̵̮̳͆̃̆ŵ̴̝͂ą̸̛̹͊̽s̶̰̤̓̿ ̶̠̗̔̑a̶̘̥̣͆̚ ̵̻̬̀w̴̱̽ȁ̶̖͔̲͠ś̷̰̮̻̈t̸̰͐́e̶̹̠̕.̵̠̦̐̏͐ ̶̨̐Ȉ̶͚͖͝t̴̢̘̠̎ ̶̭̔͑͜o̷͇͓̕n̸̡̙̱̈̕͝l̶̩̭͓̒y̴͖͊̒ ̶̱̣͆̀ͅh̵̪̙͂̚a̶̛̳͉̅͠ş̸̀͑͝ ̶̫̰̘̽͑͘ḿ̷̲̿̓e̵̘͌̿̊a̵̧̘͉͒n̷̛̫͚͑i̴̳͊ṇ̷͋̕̚ğ̴͕̇ ̶̖͚̈́w̵̞̓̌̈́i̷̩̺͊͒̀ẗ̷̪́h̴̨̚ ̸̡̯͊̆͒y̴̹̹͛ŏ̵̩͈̊͘ų̸̋͊ ̴̰́h̵̘̪̼͊͘e̶͖̠͌̋̃r̷̗̈̕̕͜e̸͚͖̔̕.̶̧̹͓̏"̵̳̕_

* * *

Even if someone came to help her, she knew there was nothing that could be done.

Closing her eyes, her hands balled into tight fists.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered, pushing to her feet, even as the voices echoed in her mind, the visions distorting her vision, her stepping forward. "I have to — get help."

She breathed a heavy, shaking breath, then began to walk, building her way up to a run, and then, finally, into a full-on sprint, rushing through the sands of the desert.

* * *

"̴͔͔̭͝N̵̳͐̚ơ̷̹t̷̛̙̤̲̕ḧ̴́͐ͅì̸͕͔͋n̴͉̬̮͑̚ģ̷̪̲̇͑ ̶̗̙̆I̶̺͋̀͆ ̶̪͕̌̊̕d̵̡̤̿o̶̩͊͐ ̷̼̮̹̈́͠ẁ̷̱̟i̸̩̫̒͒͝l̴̘̊̒l̵̰̝̔͐̋ ̸̺̝̟͐ê̷̻̘v̶̹̣̪̆ḙ̶̞̓̎̐ȑ̵̢͎̥͗͊ ̷̰͓̀̋͜m̵̤̤̲̃̄e̵̠͊ä̵̭͇̺́͑̾n̶͓̻͋͠ ̴͕̰͗a̵̡̭͋̓ṉ̵̯̩̓ỷ̷̢͂̐ț̸̚h̷̡̫̀̾i̵̺̼̭̽͛n̶̢̹̙̎̄g̵͓͕̿,̸̘͝ ̶̮͖̫͌̅̕u̵̦͊͗̓n̷͈̦̱͐̀ḻ̷̄͂͝e̸̳͕̎̍̀s̸̯͈̈́͋s̶͚̎͊ ̶̳̽̈́̿i̶̧̎ẗ̴͉́̾́'̴̧̛̭̰̐͊s̵̠̀͘ ̷͎̌͠f̶͓̟̠͋̓o̴̪̭͆̔͆r̵̗̼͍͐ ̴̯̣̿́͑t̸͙̘͌̈̓ẖ̴̖̏̈́e̸͔̞̋͌ ̵̮̓͝ṗ̶͉͚ụ̷̒̔͌ͅr̵̺̘͇̔p̵͉̱͗͝ŏ̷͉̕s̷̡͍̉́ẹ̵̤̀̂̕ ̸̰̀͂ọ̵̝̖͐̊̚f̵̱̰͕͌̅͑ ̷͈̲̹̅͌s̸̜͖̯͋͘͝è̵̡͉̎r̶̺̙̟͗v̸̡̳̋͂ì̶̳̖͓̋̓n̵͔͚̤̐̃́g̴̖̟̀̅̌ ̸͚̥͑̓̓Ļ̶̫͍͂́̈́o̴̫̽͊̆ṙ̵̫̦̂̄d̴̝͎͆͠ ̸̱̏͑̐Z̸̼̩̳̓ë̷̱͚̈́̚t̴̼̔ṡ̶͕̰ṵ̶̌.̷́̅ͅ"̷̺̋̆

* * *

"— I can't — give up —"

* * *

"̶̺̞̯̓́T̴͙̭̈́h̶̹͎̾̉i̵͎͔͎̋͘ś̷̹ ̵̞̖̂͊͘ị̸̘̂̈́͑s̶͕̻̋͒͠ͅ ̵̞̥̯̈͐h̵͇͖̟͗o̸̠̯̽͆͊w̸̘̰͑ ̸͉͚͒̌͠i̶̥͚̰̽͌̐t̴̥̂̀ ̷͖̄͗̓n̴̹͔͔̑̓ę̸̻̙͐ë̸̝́̎̽ͅd̸̡̑̚ś̴̭͗͜ ̵̡̂̚t̶̯͒̆o̸͚̹̮̔̈͝ ̶̙̞͆̐̄ḇ̴̓͒͘e̴̪̦͌ ̶̞̮̘̾͗͘—̸̢̣́͠ͅ ̸͉̝́͠w̵̯͗̎̇ŏ̴̙̯͇̃̚ŕ̴̺̓ș̴̐͜ḩ̷̄ḯ̴͕p̴͍̀ͅp̶̭͍̾͛̎i̵̧͛̽n̵͉̎͑̋g̴̻̏̒ ̶͎̦̍Ľ̸̞ȍ̸̬͔r̴͙̓d̶̮̹͖̂͛ ̴̠͔̎͌Z̷͕̬̺̎̀͝ȅ̶̦̫͂͊t̷̛̞͍͓s̸̞͙͐̐ŭ̷͚̖̖ ̸͕͂̓ͅŵ̴͕į̴̙̤͒͘t̶̥̞́̑͜h̷͇̣̦͐̏͠ ̷̝̃̐̊m̸̹͛̈̉ỹ̸̗́ ̴̯͙̔e̸̢̹͑̈n̵̫̉̍t̵̹͈̭́͂i̵̗̊̆ȓ̷̝̙͍͘e̶̺͋͜ ̶̥̎̈́̚b̵̥͉͐̑̀e̴̱̟̕i̸̦̍̓n̴͔͓͐͘g̶̣̻̺̃!̴̗̭͝"̴̣͔͒͗

* * *

"— it's my — ninja way!"

She drew strength from her own words, even as the wind slapped against her face at the speeds she ran in the direction of the Hidden Sand Village.

Against the influx of memories, it became a mantra, her rushing there without anything but utter desperation guiding her steps.

When she finally came upon the village in question, however, the sand beneath her shifted, moving up, encasing most of her body to immobilize her, the feeling of her momentum suddenly stopping making Hinata's eyes widen.

In the first several seconds, she didn't realize that it was sand, her mind so stricken by the conflicting impulses of the unrelenting visions of how her clones had their wills broken, and the purpose that came with what she perceived as her only hope to freeing herself and the others, making her immediate thought that there had still been a Zetsu spore left inside her, waiting to sprout at the last second, just as when she'd escaped for the second time and nearly reached the Leaf village.

"N-No — NO!" She screamed, eyes wide with fear, struggling within the encasement to free herself, before she yelled, at the top of her lungs, not wanting to lose what precious time remained before her mouth was sealed. "Someone, anyone! I need help!"

Descending into hysterics in moments, her composure was lost, tears forming in her eyes, it only growing worse as she saw people appearing before her, the darkness of the area making her think it had been more of her captors, against all reason, only for one of them to speak.

"Hinata Hyuuga!"

Temari's yell made the girl suddenly stop screaming, tearful eyes widening, expression shifting from near-petrified fear to surprise.

The woman stood amongst a number of Sand ninja, fan tucked behind her back, as she looked to her.

"You're alright!" She said. "I just need to confirm something."

Behind her, a glowing figure landed before her, the familiar face unmistakable she realized who it was.

Naruto stepped forward, in his Kurama transformation, crimson eyes narrowed as he sensed out her chakra, to confirm that it was indeed Hinata and not a Zetsu pretending to be her, then spoke over his shoulder.

"Gaara, she's real!"

The sand around her body loosened, yet Hinata's legs had given out under her, her collapsing to her knees as she looked forward, uncaring of modesty as she stood, naked and defiled as she was before them and the man she loved.

Tears of pure, unfiltered relief spilled from her eyes, and words began flowing out.

"Naruto... they— they have Sakura!" She cried. "They have a prison set up nearby — they've been sealing off everyone's chakra!"

Temari knelt down in front of her, one of the jonin with them taking off their vest and wrapping it around Hinata's body, the Hyuuga looking between them all.

"I'm glad that you managed to make it out, but we have to question you." Temari said, two jonin coming to help, only for the memory of Zetsus hovering over her in the Correction Room to flicker in her mind, her screaming out and falling on her rear, sprawling to crawl away.

They all stared at her in shock, then to one another as she looked up at them, visibly shaking, the fear in her eyes like that of a cornered animal.

* * *

For the duration of the next several minutes, it was decided that she wasn't fit to be questioned in that moment, between her hysterics and the clear trauma she was experiencing.

As she was laid down in a bed in a nearby hospital, Naruto looked inside after her and glared, even as Gaara watched with him.

"The reports you've provided say that this happened in the past?" Gaara inquired as they looked to her through the window to Hinata's room, her being provided a patient outfit.

Naruto looked down, clenching his one remaining hand into a fist.

"They kidnapped me, Hinata, Sakura and Granny Tsunade before, along with a couple others. After we killed most of them, I just tried to forget it ever happened in the first place."

Gaara looked over at him, seeing the cluster of emotions in Naruto's expression, in his eyes, and reaching a hand to his shoulder.

"It's regrettable that they're still alive, and are as active as they are in the Five Villages." Gaara lamented. "But Naruto, this is not your fault."

Naruto looked down, not responding.

"In some ways, it is. They only learned how to do it with other people because they forced me, Hinata and the others into that situation to begin with, for the sake of observing. I figured they might be doing something like this to the people they captured, but I didn't want to believe it. I've never seen Hinata this scared before either... I'm scared to know how the others are doing at this point."

People had been disappearing for weeks on end by that point, and for Naruto's part, there was little more frustrating than the fact that Tsunade had insisted on going on a retrieval mission alone without any backup, even when someone as strong as Sakura had presumably been captured.

The initial kidnappings had happened at a very synchronized rate, shortly after he and Sasuke had undid the Infinite Tsukuyomi, when most of the nations were still generally recovering from the war against Madara and Obito.

Though Naruto had wanted to believe their major troubles would have finally ended with sealing Kaguya away, along with him finally getting through to Sasuke, the Zetsus had other plans entirely.

"We will rescue the rest of them." Gaara assured him, before looking inside to Hinata, who stirred in her sleep, only to snap up, giving a loud, rousing scream as she awoke from a nightmare, nurses soon rushing in to her.

Naruto instinctively tried walking inside, yet was stopped at the door by Gaara grasping his hand.

"There's only so much you can do." He said, shaking his head. "It will be difficult, but this is what needs to be done. Try to rest, Naruto. You've been patrolling the Villages for quite some time."

Naruto looked back at him, then looked to Hinata, who shook and hugged herself while the nurses tried to calm her down.

"I have to try to talk to her at least." Naruto said, and he pulled out of Gaara's grasp, walking inside as Hinata shook her head, shivering as beads of sweat covered her forehead, the nurses looking to him. "Hinata?"

It was only when he'd stepped inside that he realized he wasn't sure what to say, even then.

Hinata looked up to him at her name, her tense, wearied features making Naruto's heart sink.

"I'm okay. This... it's normal." Hinata told the nurses. "I'm sorry, but... could I talk to Naruto?"

Looking to her, the three medics exchanged glances, then started to walk out after a moment, Hinata soon managing a weak smile to Naruto.

"Hinata... this is normal?" He asked, eyes wide.

"It's been happening every night since this all started." Hinata told him. "I try to act fine, but I always wake up screaming, from a nightmare."

"Ever since then...?" Naruto grasped at his forearm, sadly looking down. "Hinata, I'm sorry. Sorry that I did it to you. If I hadn't, then..."

"Naruto."

Her voice, tired, but firm, made him look to her.

She studied his expression, then shook her head.

"This isn't your fault." Hinata said. "I'm the one who initiated it, showed them how to do that. If anything... I'm to blame for it."

"But you were only trying to save my life! They would've taken Kurama out of me if you hadn't done it." Naruto exclaimed, a hand coming over the seal on his chest.

Hinata looked out of the window, at the portion of the village she could see outside of it.

"They would have taken it out anyways, once they were done with us." She said, the certainty in her voice making him fall silent. "They make promises, that they will or won't do something, if someone just does what they say. But they'll be lying the entire time, and just do whatever they planned on doing anyways."

Naruto gazed at her, wondering just what had happened in there for her to be so certain that this was the truth, and he dreaded the answer as he spoke.

"What is it that they've been making you do? What kind of promises have they broken?"

Hinata lowered her head.

"I can't even say. Except... Hanabi." She looked to Naruto. "Do you know if my sister is okay? Zetsu... he threatened to take my sister, if I didn't do what he wanted me to. Is she still safe?"

"I'd have to check in the Leaf." Naruto answered, and Hinata frowned.

That was at least a three day trip, just going there, she thought.

"Ever since we all realized what was happening, we've been fortifying security." Naruto told her. "We've been doing our best to keep anyone from getting captured."

"That's reassuring." Hinata wiped her eye of tears forming there. "I'm sorry that you had to see me like this, Naruto. But I want you to know — even when you aren't there, you've helped me more than you know."

"But — how?"

"I gained my ninja way from you. The will to never give up, no matter what happens." She said. "I may have only done it by a miracle, but... I finally managed to get to you. You have to hurry, though. Sakura's been imprisoned, and there are... shadow clones, of me, aiding the Zetsu. They must have realized what's happened, and left by now, but there could still be a chance you can save her before it's too late."

Naruto gripped his forearm tightly, then nodded.

"I'll get everyone back." He said, with a conviction to his tone that made Hinata smile, only for her mind to stall, his words inspiring a natural, reactive response inside her that she didn't even realize she was doing.

Naruto watched as she got up from her bed, then moved the short distance between them in an instant, his eyes widening as her Byakugan activated, her thrusting a palm towards his chakra point that Naruto, in his surprise, was unable to dodge in time, only for Gaara's sand to form into sand shuriken that shot towards her wrists and ankles, them shifting to become sand coffins that covered her hands and feet, spreading her apart in the air as Hinata struggled.

In the blink of an eye, her eyes had gone from tired but kindly grateful to the man she loved to pure, blistering fury, her speaking, but her voice an incongruous monotone to her expression.

" _Naruto is my enemy — he must be brought in — Naruto is my enemy — he must be brought in._ "

"Hinata?!" Naruto flinched back a step, as Hinata's voice turned into a feral snarl, her sounding like a completely different person, as though possessed.

"You REFUSED to acknowledge me, all this time, you just use me when it's convenient, then _forget_ about me like I'm _worthless trash_!" She bucked, trying to break from the sand binding her body like it was, never dropping the hostile glare she gave Naruto. " _You_ never cared about me Naruto, NO ONE DID, I've been WORTHLESS my ENTIRE LIFE, and now you want to take away what _little meaning_ my life has left?!"

"Hinata —"

"Bring in a bed to strap her down!" Gaara yelled into the hallway, him having Hinata tossed down onto the bed as she kept screaming and struggling, yelling at Naruto, who was too shocked by the change to react.

She continued to act like this for the next few minutes, before her exhaustion got the better of her, during which she was strapped down as ordered.

Naruto, for his part, left during this time, walking outside the hospital.

" **What a loathsome situation this is turning into**." Kurama grumbled inside of him, Naruto not answering as he walked away

* * *

Standing in the guise of a civilian, a Zetsu who'd been stationed in the Sand Village stood, watching as Naruto left the hospital, followed by Gaara as he was flanked by Temari and Kankuro, before smiling to himself, walking along as he went through the steps of going to visit Hinata, rapidly changing between disguises as needed, until, finally, he found her laying on her bed, him standing over her.

"Hey, Hyuuga princess, haven't you had enough time to sleep?"

At his voice, Hinata slowly opened her eyes, the look of them visibly different.

"Lord Zetsu?" She asked, watching the face of the man before her, frowning when she saw someone else, only for him to mold his appearance to match that of her lord, her gasping, acting to sit up, only for the binds on her bed to keep her still.

"Calm down. No one knows I'm here yet." He chuckled, closing the blinds and shutting the door. "It's about time we did what we came here to do, isn't it?"

* * *

Hinata's last clone sat, having watched as Zetsu fucked Sakura for the rest of the night since the original had left, her sensing that all the clones but herself were left.

"It's time, Lord Zetsu." She said, and Zetsu chuckled, not responding as he kept fucking Sakura, uncaring of her as she walked over to pick up a kunai, holding it up before gripping it tightly, raising it up, before plunging the knife into her head, the sound of her skull getting stabbed through, and her collapsing to the floor, preceding her bursting into smoke.

* * *

As the last clone was destroyed via suicide, as had been Zetsu's instructions, Hinata felt a sharp pang in her head again, seeing the final moments of her clones, whose final seconds of life were anything but painless as the seals that made them so sturdy for clones acted.

The duration of the time spent with each Hinata clone getting conditioned was roughly several hours a day for the better part of three to four days, before the operation in question had even been in the planning motions.

With the final clone, the only one privvy to the true details of this operation, dead, Hinata learned the true intention behind being brought there, them having made her clones be brought to the mental breaking point with the express intent of speeding up the process of brainwashing her when the time came to kill all of them.

As a result, though only a week had passed since they had started the entire thing, Hinata had experienced what amounted to roughly three entire years' worth of mental conditioning, in addition to around 300 near-death experiences, in the span of the last two hours of her life.

By that point, her lack of worth as anything but Zetsu's loyal servant and breeding slave had rooted itself inside of her, any fear of death robbed of the girl, who'd been forced into a state of learned helplessness to the idea, thoughts of how she'd wasted her life trying to be anything rooted firmly into her, but what little remained of her true self divided by the sheer scale of the mental trauma she'd endured, which had only culminated itself when Naruto had claimed that they would take away the means to Zetsu fulfilling his ambitions.

Without any hesitation, she stood up once her Lord Zetsu had undid her binds, prostrating herself before him after getting on the floor.

"Lord Zetsu, I am sorry for not returning to you sooner with what was assigned to me. I will do what I can to atone for my incompetence."

"Good." The Zetsu said, looking to the door. "I've been spreading my spores throughout most of the village, but I still need to deal with the Fifth Kazekage and the Nine Tails Jinchuriki."

"What can I do to aid you?" Hinata asked, before Zetsu set down a case he had brought with him.

"Prepare to take what's rightfully mine." He said, opening it to show an ANBU mask modeled after a _hannya_ mask, a couple of sandals, a grey flak jacket, a hooded variant of the Akatsuki cloak, other articles of clothing, and a number of ninja tools. "Put these on, while I give you more spores of myself. They'll help you replenish your chakra."

Hinata nodded, standing on her feet as she removed her clothing and replaced it with the clothes Zetsu had given, Zetsu stopping her amidst all of this, applying the seal they had made to prevent clones from dying too easily onto her forehead, only for him to grab her by her long, flowing hair, taking up a kunai before cutting it off to just over the scrape of her neck, Hinata continuing until she finally stood in the mask in question.

"And, now, the last piece." Zetsu said, handing her the one item she'd had from her admittance, her modified headband, reading "Zetsu Ninja", Hinata pulling it around her neck and letting it hang loose, her looking to the Zetsu in question before spreading her feet apart.

"I'm ready to begin, Lord Zetsu."

"Alright. Show me how far Tsunade explaining her technique's gotten you, in terms of power output."

Hinata turned, walking to the far wall, before spreading her hands and feet, entering a fighting stance, before thrusting her palm forward, the immense chakra control she'd honed through her life, in addition to the training the clones had gone through to emulate Sakura's ability to have immensely damaging attacks, causing for the entire wall to burst outwards upon contact, debris flying out to rain over the area, Zetsu smiling at this as screams of shock and terror filled the street below.

"Good. You know what to do."

Hinata put her hands into the Shadow Clone hand sign, speaking as she leapt from the building.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." She said, as her chakra divided into fifths, four clones appearing, before they all spoke, in unison, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu."

As a myriad of fully armed Hinata clones rained from the building, Zetsu began to have his spores sprout on many of the ninja active in the area, draining them of their chakra, while constricting their movements, as Hinata acted on her new mission: to physically disable anyone that stood in her way, as she would go to capture as many restricted women as possible to retrieve and take back to the true prison the Zetsus had made for the Hidden Sand village.

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

* * *

To Naruto009523: Yeah, I'm pretty sure you got the things mixed, this is the first chapter Naruto's appeared in, lol

While I've been willing to do ridiculously huge dicks before, I'm not really sure if I'd be willing to write one where he has a dick that's physically wider than any normal man's waist, to say nothing of how long you're proposing he'd be. If that were the case, I'd feel bad for Naruto and any reincarnation he gets, because I'm pretty no one can even jack off with a monster that huge (unless they're Choji - in fact, I can already see someone abusing his jutsu trying to get a bigger dick and they just end up with what you just described).

* * *

To Dragon-Hero of Time: I've had plenty of people requesting I do stuff with other Naruho works so far, but I was never really interested in it.

When it comes to the CG collection about the Hidden Cloud invading the Leaf after Pain, and all related ones, I feel like I _probably_ would (I certainly enjoyed Saku x Hina, which involved Kumo stuff), but to answer your question, probably not, since I haven't actually seen a translation for any of the ones for Tsunade. The only English translation I could find was for Ino and Sakura, but I'm not exactly interested in those two characters to devote a bunch of lemons to them, since the content was basically prostitution, and that's something I don't exactly like for various reasons.

*says that while writing a story about Naruto!Orcs fucking the major female characters, and realizes the irony*

I really don't know what the difference is to me that it detracts from the overall experience. Sexual slavery's okay for me, mind break is okay for me, but prostitution is crossing the line somehow.

I'll just go for the simplest solution: I'm a sick fucking weirdo.

* * *

Plump-Hinata: Glad to see you're enjoying it.

Though I appreciate the praise, I don't think I really portrayed Samui's gradual break all that well.

I think this story's just following a mix of my writing style and the kinda-sorta info dump style Naruho used for the Prison series, where more details are given about the daily lives of sex everyone has between scenes of actual sex.

Granted, I guess it's a thing of pragmatism over quantity; this IS based on a series that's centered around what's basically Naruto!Orcs trying to breed with kunoichi day-in and day-out, to varying degrees of success (spoiler from the original: none at all); so half the time, the lemons kind of feel tacked in until they don't for this fic, since it should usually serve some kind of purpose in the whole thing, from my point of view, instead of just a bunch of different poses.

If anything, I feel like I'm just expanding on how depraved and horrible the Zetsus all are, and I just let the implied sex fill in the blanks of your mind, since there's only so many ways I can write a person's daily routine before it gets stale, especially if it's just sex, sex and more sex (I have tried to do it, and I do not recommend it to anyone, since the story will die with the limits of your creativity; I'm still puzzled over how my "God of Sex, Fylo" story is as popular as it is (at least among my fics here), when the same lemon has been put in with different people about four to five times if memory serves right).

Back to the matter at hand though, I don't think I did it as much justice as you're giving me praise for; Samui's progression feels pretty skimmed over for me, and it's something I regret, since I was focusing on how she had gone from Kumo to Konoha (when there are prisons for every village in this story), and on how it boiled down to people having to betray their own communities for a chance at their own families not being murdered; like I said, I'm just expanding on how depraved/horrible the Zetsus are.

As for Hinata, well, you probably already know, but while this story doesn't just decide to stop being mind break on a whim, it also will not involve Naruto spamming Talk no Jutsu until the villain decides to give up their evil ways for the sake of making him shut up (that's my headcanon on why it always works anyways... though Naruto's usually better than something like Fairy Tail when it comes to its villains getting "redeemed" in a sense).

I can't promise you'll get your wish for how she goes, but it's complicated, so yes, no, maybe so.

* * *

 **A/N:** This turned out a lot longer than expected, so I'm just posting this, since I'm still not sure how much writing I'll be able to do at this time, since I'm kind of burnt out (thanks a lot, college), and, again, I thought I could get a few fights in here, but that's unfortunately not the case.

I'm not sure if anyone has any real expectations for what I'm going to put into next chapter; whatever I do produce, if it's disappointing, or underwhelming, I apologize in advance.

I'm starting to lose my passion for writing recently, since a lot of projects I did have never really went well for whatever I did, for fanfiction or otherwise, at least from my point of view.

Enough about me though.

For those curious, but not interested in research, a _hannya_ mask is a type of mask in Noh theater, which is like the Japanese equivalent of an opera, but usually with more plot and/or cultural relevance.

The _hannya_ in question were representations of demon women, who, at a time, were human, but were warped into monsters by their jealousy or obsessions.

That being said, _hannya_ masks are usually designed in such a way that, while they look fearsome and angry from one angle, from another angle, it's meant to look sad and tormented.

It fit the aesthetic I was going for with Hinata, as this takes place after the end of the War, but before The Last.

(I don't really know where the first couple Prison doujins take place in the Naruto timeline (maybe because I get my info on this series from the Storm games and Narutopedia, among other factors), so I'm just filling in the blanks.)

It's not-so-subtly implied she's jealous about how Naruto seems to have feelings for Sakura, despite some of the contributions she tries to give to him, but whereas normally, that isn't an issue, here it's just a giant shifting point the clones all went through as they were mind-broken, where they adopt the Zetsus' twisted narrative on her life as being a waste where no one cares about her, least of all the person who she was inspired by for most of her life, and how the Zetsus were, and would be, the only people to care about her.

Or, in other words, Hinata's in an abusive relationship she didn't consent to with her repeated rapist who just twists things around so she doesn't try leaving unless he wants her to, only here, instead of isolation, he's just outright brainwashing her to do what he wants, even as she knows, deep down, that he doesn't really care about her either.

Hence, the _hannya_ mask, a representation of the fact that she's in a crappy place, and is a soon-to-be complicit murderer who betrays everyone she loves for a monster, who himself preyed on her jealousy and insecurities to get her to that point.

Finally, for those who had trouble reading through Zalgo text, here's what the garbled text says:

* * *

 _"I am worthless."_

 _"I am Lord Zetsu's property."_

 _"My life is **meaningless** without him."_

 _"My **sister** is rightfully yours."_

 _" **Naruto** is my enemy. **Naruto** must be brought in."_

 _"My family doesn't care about me. **No one does**. I am **worthless**."_

 _"My entire life was a waste. It only has meaning with you here."_

 _"Nothing I do will ever mean anything, unless it's for the purpose of serving Lord Zetsu."_

 _"This is how it needs to be - worshipping Lord Zetsu with my entire being!"_

* * *

Happy thoughts, right?

That's pretty much what Hinata was hearing going on in her head, over and over again, for what amounts to about three years in less than two hours.

I was originally going to go about it by making the text steadily less garbled by corruption, but the program I used to make the Zalgo text was kind of freaky about it, so I just decided to just put it like this.

Assuming you're still reading, I wanted to go for that effect for the sake of showing which ones had more effect on Hinata, with the ones that were more corrupted being ones she could more easily block out, but the ones that were less corrupted being things that her mind could think of as fact, even against her will and morals, to showcase which ones had the most profound impact on changing her.

But I dunno, whenever I try that stuff, people usually just end up confused about what I'm doing with it.


	6. (Hinata) Contrition

For many of the Sand Village Ninja that were coming to investigate, many were completely unable to see the dark blurs coming at them before, with a fierce palm strike, their bodies were hurled violently through the air with a massive impact of chakra enhanced attacks, the first responders dead before they could even hit the ground.

As the various Hinata clones spread throughout the village, being pumped full of chakra by Zetsu's spores, and then making more clones to grab any women subdued by more Zetsu spores, the Zetsu that ordered the attack smirked callously before running along to enact the other phase of the plan.

As Naruto rushed along to the scene, eyes wide as he went, he felt Kurama's influence over him expand, blue eyes turning red, whiskers becoming more pronounced, as he leapt across buildings, him promptly sensing the various enemies that had suddenly appeared and using a one-handed sign to create numerous Shadow Clones of himself that acted to apprehend the people in question.

Noticing this, each clone showed their step as they entered battle ready stances, many of them fighting the Naruto clones as best they could.

Though the powers of Hinata's clones were immense, the sheer power difference against even a clone of a one-armed Naruto was blatant, but, acting as the Zetsus had taught Hinata, before it would become clear that they were about to be defeated, a number of clones acted to blow themselves up with cloned paper bombs and use their moments to grapple the clone as best they could, it being enough to kill the clone in most instances, but a spare few getting back in time, with Kurama's chakra reserves, combined with Naruto's Uzumaki kekkai genkai, making them regenerate rapidly anyhow.

With this happening, however, Naruto and his clones soon found themselves surrounding the perpetrator, someone wearing an Akatsuki robe and a strange mask, standing near a couple of downed, Zetsu covered kunoichi.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked, eyes narrowed, and behind the mask, Hinata scowled angrily at the blonde, taking up the fighting stance she'd mastered, all of the surplus chakra she'd gathered concentrated inside her then.

The stance quickly brought to mind the person behind it however, as he looked to the hospital, seeing the hole that had been broken through one room, and him promptly putting two and two together on realizing there wasn't a chakra signature inside.

"Hinata?!"

Chakra shot around her body as it enhanced her legs, arms, hands and feet, and she kicked herself through the air, the act causing a hole to be punched through the roof she'd stood on, body shooting at Naruto in his moment of shock, her mind calm as her Byakugan alerted her of where his chakra points were.

It wouldn't be enough to simply block them, as he'd even been able to undo Neji's chakra blocking during their first Chunin exam, but Hinata understood that was what needed to be done, in order to even have a chance of unsealing the Nine Tails from inside him.

Her hand shot forward, fingers aimed like knives to her target, Naruto recovering from his split second of shock to jump to the side, Hinata speeding past him, but her shifting her hand stance, a Shadow appearing on her feet behind her, tightly grasping her ankle with one hand, swinging Hinata around while concentrating chakra into her palm, while Hinata herself channeled more chakra into her foot, with the pair thrusting their chakra enhanced strikes at one another, Hinata kicking down to meet the palm strike of her clone, both unleashing their power at the precise moment where the two were going to meet, Hinata getting richoceted back at Naruto while her clone, though enhanced by the Zetsu seal, broke apart on impact as the corner of the roof broke away.

Naruto's eyes widened at her going after him in this manner, but Kurama acted, golden chakra covering his body just before Hinata could block one of his chakra nodes, a large hand erecting itself to swat her violently through the air, hurtling like a rocket with a scream of pain, body bouncing against another errant building and rolling before reaching the railing at the edge, Hinata's bearing lost as she found herself face down.

Her hands moved, scrambling to press against the ground to force herself up, but her collapsing uselessly against the ground anyhow.

Naruto rushed after her as he and his clones acted to try keeping their distance, watching Hinata slowly rise to her feet, balance nearly unstable, as she swayed on her feet, a hand grasping her mask and pulling it off of her face, her lavender eyes' hateful glare moving across the many copies of Naruto who were like glimmering torches in the night.

"I couldn't hit him — would there be a point to trying again?" She asked to herself, the memories of how her clones had failed to take any of the kunoichi or restrained women up to then making her heart sink.

Was granting Lord Zetsu's wish truly impossible? she thought.

She could scarcely think of how to escape by herself, much less with all of the women he'd wanted to take along with him, especially since Naruto had arrived.

As the seeming futility of her struggle came to mind, however, her mind stalled.

* * *

"I̷̛̝ ̴̪̂am̷̩̋ ̶͓͉Ļ̵͔̼o̷̥̳r̷̠̰d̷̯͛ ̴͚̓Z̶̢̺ȇ̵̥̠t̶̛͎s̶̛͖ù̶̥͍'̸͎̥s̶̪͐ ̴̯̀p̸̞̙r̷̥͔o̸͈̳p̴̥̒e̵̹̺r̸̙͊t̸͓̃y̶̠̹.̷͖̥"

"M̶̗̅y̷͖̐ ̵̧̫l̵̛̮i̷̡͉fe̷͇̯ ̴̠͔i̴͔̜s̸̨̥ ̵̤͚m̸͍͑ë̷̼̮ȁ̸͚̰ǹ̸͚͔i̶̠̓n̵̳͔g̵̤̋l̸͇̇e̶̝̅s̵̬̅s̴͍̺ ̴̯̉w̷͙̰ḯ̴̹tḩout him."

* * *

Her heart stopped, and her eyes widened.

" _Lord Zetsu will die if I fail_." She spoke lowly, lavender eyes fixed on the ground. " _If I can't stop Naruto, then he will die_."

Naruto, either the original or a clone, jumped forward and landed across from her, calling out to his ally, cloaked in the garbs of his worst enemies.

Despite his cry, his voice seemingly fell on deaf ears, the woman's arms falling limp at her sides, muttering lowly under her breath the same words in a listless mantra.

The memories of her past flooded through her mind, words digging into her mind.

" _It's impossible to change yourself._ " Neji had told her.

"Hopeless." Hinata whispered.

" _We cannot let a failure like you be the successor to the Hyuuga._ " Her father had said, disapproving.

"Failure...!"

" _The Hyuuga has no need for someone like her."_

 _"Worthless!_ " She cried out, knees buckling. "I'm _worthless_!"

 _"You want to stop feeling worthless, don't you?"_ Zetsu's voice spoke in the back of her mind, and like ray of clarity, the other voices stopped speaking altogether in her mind.

"Lord Zetsu —"

 _"You've always been worthless. But only I see value in you. Be my woman, and you'll show them all just which of you is REALLY worthless!"_

Hinata's shaken expression immediately calmed, and her chakra concentrated in her palms, like blue flames morphing into the shape of a lion.

"Lord Zetsu — Lord Zetsu!" She spread her hands, all thoughts of her previous pain fleeing from her mind as she snapped her gaze up at Naruto, palms spreading apart, before she thrust her palm forward at him, the lion shooting forward as a projectile, chakra lacing her legs and feet as she charged forward at Naruto at an arced path, blurring past her projectile as Naruto brought his guard up, Kurama's chakra hand shooting out to swap at her, but Hinata planting her foot prior to leaping just over it, her ramming a palm against the tentacle prior to releasing her power into it, the force of attack making it so the arm slammed forcibly into it, her landing on the ground just before him.

"Eight Trigrams —" Her Byakugan activated, she envisioned the 8 Trigram symbol whilst narrowing her eyes, her Gentle Fist enhanced by Tsunade's enhancement technique as she entered striking range for but a moment, jabbing her finger into his chakra tenketsu, the blow of force applied enough to obliterate a person's body, but Kurama's chakra acting to make Naruto regenerate just as quickly, her speeding about him before delivering several consecutive blows to his body as many parts of his bone structure cracked.

However, just as with her, the body of the person burst into smoke, and she looked up, sensing Naruto's clones jumping at her, with her crossing her fingers together in response, creating a number of Shadow Clones of herself, prior to them leaping headlong towards the clones in retaliation, and when they attempted to attack, all of the clones released chakra prior to twisting their bodies mid-air, domes bursting outwards to divert their attack prior to them abruptly expanding, blowing many of them away and to the ground, which was preceded by Hinata's clones all throwing a number of paper bombs down at the clones before they could recover.

For her part, Hinata only rushed forward, jumping off the edge of the building she'd stood on, seeing other figures approaching, but her eyes only widening when they sped past her, her sensing the kunai knives lodged into the backs of their necks before looking.

As the original Naruto recovered and tried running after Hinata, he stopped at the sight of the pair of people there.

"The old Kazekages?" He asked in disbelief, as they stood prepared to attack. "Why are there so many?"

Despite the use of the Impure World Reincarnation technique, there were more than one of each, but unlike Hinata's clones, each had their full chakra signature.

"The experiment seems to have been a success." Zetsu's voice called as he landed not far from where Hinata had stopped. "I've had an ample amount of time to prepare — and it seems that splitting a person's consciousness between multiple Reincarnations at the same time offers a number of positives."

"Lord Zetsu!" Hinata said, voice filled with relief, even as she knelt down before him.

At the sight of so many of them there, Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

"Don't you need to sacrifice someone to create ONE of these guys?" He asked, before looking to the Zetsu. "Who — !"

He realized quickly that many of the people inside the hospital had completely lost their chakra signature, his blood running cold, before his anger flared inside of him.

"You bastard!" He snarled, Zetsu chuckling before looking to Hinata.

"Go to the Hideout, with all of the women I've coated in my spores. Don't worry about being impeded anymore — I'm dealing with the Kazekage and his brother now elsewhere. The sister's been placed over there." He pointed, Hinata looking to a nearby building, where Temari struggled against it. "Go now, before it's too late."

She nodded, Hinata rising to her feet.

"But — what about you, Lord Zetsu?"

"If I were to go with you, they'd be able to trace my location. I can't have anyone getting close to there." He answered.

"I have to leave you behind?" Hinata's eyes widened.

"Think nothing of it. Just do as I say, Hyuuga girl."

She hesitated, but nodded resolutely, her jumping off to grab Temari, summoning a cluster of clones to grab the rest.

The sounds of battle happening behind her drowned everything else out, but Hinata didn't give it a passing thought, her orders having already been given.

—

The sounds of the screaming, frightened and/or angry women being swiftly carried by each Hinata clone filled the air as they were carried through the village, through the desert, the clones themselves acting to use their Zetsu headbands to gag their mouths before moving on.

She thought back on how the person of old, the woman who served as the final obstacle between her truly becoming Zetsu's property, had been released.

The entire operation had been a gamble, above all else — while Hinata's many clones had long since sworn loyalty to Zetsu, and many had meant it wholeheartedly, their masters had not been fully convinced.

To them, they understood that the true obstacle in it all was Hinata, and the strength she drew from her love of Naruto.

Though they had acted to stamp it out, they had an easier time of it with their clones, who had seals to augment them to feel a level of individuality despite being clones meant to die.

The resulting existential crisis had been something that the Zetsus had taken advantage of, preying upon the inherent fear of ceasing to exist altogether to make them bend to their wills, and it had worked.

They had convinced them that, if they were rescued, the Hinata clones would be destroyed altogether, with the Zetsus, the ones who'd given them the ability to be their own person, killed as well.

If their plan was successful, then it meant that each of them would continue to live on in Hinata Hyuuga, replacing the one that would do away with them all immediately if given the choice.

If it failed, then all hope was lost.

As Hinata found herself moving along, her heart raced, recalling the moments where the old version of her had felt *relieved* to be free of Zetsu's capture, near her precious Naruto, and she laughed merrily.

Hinata's love had threatened the continuation of their existence, of their servitude of Zetsu, but even *she* understood where she *truly* belonged in the end.

Serving her Lord, Zetsu, with all her being.

It was with great certainty and satisfaction that Hinata kept running towards the prison, knowing that nothing else stood in the way of being Zetsu's property for the rest of her life, now that the old Hinata, who'd defied her true calling and purpose, was dead.

* * *

Minutes later, in the aftermath of the battle, much of the village had been caught up in the crossfire, despite Naruto's best efforts.

The many Reincarnations of past Kazekages laid dead and destroyed, Naruto scowling as he found himself looking down at the form of Zetsu, defeated, on his back.

The plant monster had a large hole in his body, breathing heavily before he looked to find Gaara floating under a cluster of compressed sand with Kankuro at his side.

As the three looked at the Zetsu before them, Gaara was the first to speak, tone resolute, but carrying a near-murderous intent behind it.

"You are going to tell us everything you know." He told Zetsu, clumps of sand covering the defeated creature's legs.

Zetsu only gave a grimace at what was to come, but smiled determinedly nonetheless.

"Even if you find the other prisons — you won't be able to save all of them."

Gaara's hand, tensed already with the potent anger that failed to show itself on his face, clenched his palm, the resounding crack of bones breaking filling the air as the Fifth Kazekage paid Zetsu a small inkling of the suffer he was to inflict upon him.

* * *

The feeling of dragging her heavy sandals in through the true prison made Hinata feel a level of relief course through her body as she and her clones went about letting each women be forced to breathe in the odorless chakra sealing aphrodisiac, looking inside to find her master sitting on a throne, Sakura facing away from him, towards her, knees stacked atop the white skinned creature's thighs, her being violently bounced and slammed on his cock, a wearied sigh leaving her lips as she realized her fatigue and pain.

"Lord Zetsu, I apologize for not returning sooner." Hinata said.

As she approached, her master, seeing her coming without Naruto, tilted his head while slamming Sakura down on his cock even harder.

"You didn't bring in the Nine Tails?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Yes." She nodded, ashamed, before kneeling down, bowing before him, forehead pressed against the floor. "I apologize wholeheartedly for my failure to bring him to you."

"You know I don't take failure lightly, Hyuuga." He said, and Hinata closed her eyes.

"I — I will accept any punishment you see fit to give me."

Zetsu grinned.

"I'll let you make a choice then." He said. "Would you rather be placed inside a Correctional Cell for 24 hours, or would you rather be given time to train your body, so that you'll be properly prepared the next time?"

At the sound of this, Hinata's pussy grew hot, the sound of flesh clapping, of uncontrollable moans reverberating through the enclosed space, making her feel jealous of Sakura, who'd been chosen as the tool to let Zetsu breed on the go.

She thought back on her days of being raped for an entire day straight, and she wriggled her hips to and fro ever so slightly as she thought to the memorized motions she would do to pleasure him the most.

Having her master use a worthless tool like her, stuffing her orifices full of semen, sounded like absolute heaven to her.

Yet, slowly, but surely, she sat herself back up, gazing down at the floor.

"I wish to train, Lord Zetsu, so that I can better prepare for the future."

"Aww, that's a shame. I would've enjoyed letting you rest for a day."

"I cannot rest until I've satisfied my duty to you. I am worthless, but for that." Hinata answered.

"Alright. Have the clones lock the new women up in the cells with the candles. I'll take my time enjoying each of them, one at a time." Zetsu licked his lips, Sakura throwing her head back as he stood, her hands reaching back to grasp his head from over her shoulders, his thrusts coming up while she thrust back into him, her green eyes rolled to the back of her head, cumming before Hinata, the man licking his lips hungrily at the sight of the gagged kunoichi bearing his emblem over their mouths, watching Sakura and realizing that they would likely share the same orgasmic expression that she wore in that moment, crying tears of pleasure. "So take your time, and use the reserves of chakra I've given you to your advantage."

Hinata nodded, then stood up, walking away from the sex of the prison as her ensemble of clones acted according to Zetsu's will.

A combat dummy already set up for her in a room, she narrowed her eyes, then shed her clothing, folding it all up neatly, before going about doing a number of different exercises to enhance her physical strength, speed and stamina, acting to memorize the anatomy of chakra nodes on a person's body as she acted with cold calculation, every hard palm thrust making a shockwave of power resonate through the room, Hinata huffing as she did so.

She wouldn't give up until she had followed her Lord's orders to the fullest, she thought.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, that part's out of the way.

Took like five months, so I outdid myself in the "long wait period" regard I guess.

I'm not even going to bother pretending I have any idea when I'm going to update this or anything again.

To anyone reading this, or waiting for me to update other stories, I'm sorry that it's taking this long.

I know for a fact that I'm never updating the one RWBY fic I have at least, purely because I hate what RWBY's become far too much to do so.

Which is saying something, since I really don't like Naruto either, or at least what Naruto became after the Pain battle happened, and yet I still have more interest in continuing this than I do that fic.

* * *

 **Naruto009523** : I'm not sure if you're still reading this or not, but the fact that you don't have high hopes is probably indicative that I'm doing _something_ right. There's one for the accomplishment board.

To answer your question though, half the tension of this is in the fact that you _don't_ know if it has a happy ending or not.

Knowing this, and knowing how long it took me to write this as opposed to just _plotting_ it, I'll go on a limb, for the sake of it, since the last thing I want is for you to wait however long it takes me to finish this and get an ending you aren't satisfied with: At this point, what you or most would consider a "happy" ending is so far off the table that I can't even joke about it.

Case in point, how the original doujin ended.

While, of course, the ending was kind of just the result of the Zetsu's deciding to be stupid and let the _single most dangerous person_ in the prison have lessened effects of the chakra sealing drugs, which came back to bite them with Tsunade taking the first chance she had, it still had a mostly happy ending where everyone seemed implicitly okay and happy about how it turned out, with Tsunade even being fine with being pregnant with Zetsu's kid.

In the sense of them being rescued, and/or the Zetsus losing, yes, the intent was for them to eventually get rescued, so in _that_ case, yeah, that's a happy ending.

But then, while it's based on a hentai manga, it does not follow hentai or lemon/hurt-comfort fanfic logic, which is to say, no, getting raped is not tantamount to getting slapped on wrist playfully by someone you enjoy spending time with as with the former, nor is the actual solution to easing someone of the trauma of the horrible things that have happened just hugging someone for five minutes, letting them tearfully vent about their feelings, and then (more likely than not) let it lead to sex that just magically makes everything better.

Being rescued before any of them had been raped to begin with would amount to a happy ending, but we're far past the point.

Many families have been broken up and murdered, many good people are dead from even _before_ this chapter started (as elaborated in Samui's backstory in here) with Hinata adding to the body count, and many, MAAANY women have been captured, raped, and, in some cases, mind broken.

Given all those factors, there is decidedly no chance of the story ending happily in any sense of the word.

Will there be a future for them? Yes, most of the people you know. Not ALL, but most.

Will it involve a large amount of therapy, coping and other things? Yes.

Will it likely result in Boruto ever being born? Not at all. But then, to some people, that is probably a form of happy ending to them as well.

* * *

 **Lord22:** I understand that logic. And yeah, this has used Hinata for most of the chapter.

Granted, however, while others have pointed it out, much of the chapters haven't actually focused on Hinata exclusively, even if the chapters are misleading in that fashion.

Beyond the first Hinata chapter (which was already a very short one that I split into two parts on account of how long it was going to be), the second chapter was half about Samui, explaining her situation and how things were that she somehow ended up in the Konoha Zetsu prison despite belonging to a completely different village. Most of that was just contextualizing one throwaway line Zetsu gave to her in the "R" chapter I noticed, where he tells her to "pick up the pace, or she wouldn't meet the day's quota", without any context being provided on just what the quota's for or even _why_ there's a quota for her at all, since no one else ever mentions having to do it.

The third Hinata chapter, as well as this one, were meant to be one long chapter, but I posted what I had back then because there was enough meat for both of them to be their own chapters (this one clocks in at _exactly_ 3,000 words, weirdly enough, with the part with Naruto and Gaara added in).

In short, while it's a reasonable concern, these last four Hinata-centric chapters have just been two chapters that were each split up into two.

Hinata isn't the focus of the entire story, this is just the woeful origin of a hero turning to the villains' side.

Others are going to be in focus, as was established in the first few chapters with Tsunade, Ino and Hinata up to now.

As I told one friend, however, the focus shifts according to who will be the best vantage point for the plot itself, even as they're being fucked.


	7. Shifting

The first night saw to it that each women who'd been taken by Hinata was chained up in some capacity, after being forcibly stripped of all of their clothing.

With their movements restricted, Zetsu went about first part of the process he'd decided on by implanting his spores into the lot of them, with him then going about planting a numerous number of spores into Hinata and Sakura, the former having been called down from her training.

With this, Zetsu began to go about draining the many kunoichi of their chakra, down to the point of just barely being able to function, prior to Hinata grabbing each woman by their hair and dragging them out of the prison, letting the aphrodisiac wear off enough for her to activate her Byakugan, while the woman, still chained up in a manner where using ninjustu of any type was impossible, were unable to react or retaliate as Hinata began giving palm strikes to each of their chakra nodes to permanently disable the ability to use chakra altogether.

As this happened, Zetsu watched as Sakura went about skillfully sucking on his cock, hobbling her head down on him fervently as she hummed on his cock, a shackle choker bound tightly around her neck as he gripped the chain bound to it, her aggressive slurping being done in a shameless position that let the women of the prison the veritable waterfall of cum stuffed inside her leaking out of her holes, her hips swaying to and fro.

Though Zetsu had brought what had become the second most coveted woman in his prison more as a means of entertainment for himself than anything else, he struggled to maintain his composure as Sakura went about sucking him off.

Yet, when Hinata dragged each woman back by their hair, one after the other, it soon required its own form of struggle as many had to be dragged into their cells once more, with Hinata lighting aphrodisiac candles that lacked chakra sealing properties, ignoring the many angry insults that were levied against her by captives.

As this soon came to include Temari, she yelled out, "Were you just pretending to be weak and helpless to help that monster?! Why would you betray us like this?!"

For once, Hinata spared no patience for the woman, throwing her into the cell in a heap on the floor, Temari grunting as she sat back up, Hinata taking note of her long, slender legs, womanly hips and moderately large breasts, her smiling coldly down at her.

"Because Lord Zetsu has a use for you. The only place you belong is in this cell." She answered, before stepping out of the cell, locking it, before walking at a fixed pace along the hall of cells where women were chained up in inhumane positions.

She spoke aloud, and her voice, in contrast to the gentle and kind voice of the former head of the Hyuuga, now spoke with callous disregard for the people around, with an authority that made her voice firm.

"All of you no longer belong to any village. You no longer belong to any family. You are purely tools to aid Lord Zetsu in carrying out his plans. Any of you that try to escape will be subject to a day inside the Correctional Room, where you will be gang raped continuously, for a day at the very least, until you give up everything you think matters in favor of serving his every whim. If even the smallest sign of rebellion forms, you'll be sent back to be gang raped all over again."

She chuckled darkly as she looked at a few of the women there, how their eyes reflected fear, some doing little to hide it, and others resorting to hiding it under a mask of anger.

"Many of you may feel compelled to cling to the memory of your old village. But when you all submit to Lord Zetsu, you will know a bliss and joy far beyond anything that you felt when you lived as you once did. I can smell your arousal now — I hope Lord Zetsu will be satisfied with you."

Hinata chuckled, walking slowly away to Zetsu, her lord, before bowing before him.

"I will return to my training Lord Zetsu. I hope that you'll be satisfied with these new women."

Zetsu grinned down at her.

"You'll have to let me have some fun with _you_ sometime soon, Hyuuga girl."

Hinata flushed, but kept a broad smile.

"I would gladly do it whenever you so desired." She nodded, before standing up, turning to walk away, Zetsu watching her wonderfully endowed body as she moved away, the sight of her ass cheeks rolling with each step, of her hips swaying, making an inferno of desire swell up inside of the pit of Zetsu's stomach, Sakura sensing it as he moved to stand up, pulling her head away as the creature gripped the chain in his hand tightly, Sakura on her hands and knees as she crawled after Zetsu, him stopping before one cell, tying Sakura to one of the bars, Sakura sitting down as Zetsu stepped inside, where Temari sat inside.

She narrowed her eyes up at the Zetsu as he walked up to her, the defiance within her gaze making him only see a new challenge in breaking her will, the man grinning his savage grin at the prospect of making her bend to his will.

Though Temari struggled, it was an exercise in futility from the outset, with Zetsu relishing in the number of fresh pussies that were to be defiled by his cock.

* * *

As Anko spent the requisite hours being interrogated by the Zetsu, brought to the point of near insanity from them acting as they had to undo the mental locks placed on her memories.

In time, their actions had gradually come to succeed, with her telling them how dangerous the Curse Mark was, how, more than anything else, there was only a 10% success rate, with each one being one made to mold the holder of the mark in a number of specific ways.

This intrigued the Zetsus immensely, but the low success rate concerned the lot of them.

It was in light of this that it was decided that they were to excavate the prison from then on, as the two Zetsus that had been sent off to the Sand Village, one as a spy and the other as the warden for the prison in the area, had sent information that the operation to break Hinata Hyuuga's will and capture many Sand women had been a success, although the secondary objectives of killing the Kazekage and capturing Naruto both proved fruitless.

"We'll have to be careful now. With the Nine Tails still sealed, we can't guarantee that there won't be more patrols out in the area." One Zetsu said.

"We'll just have to work our way around it. It won't be the hardest thing in the world to do." Another noted, even as he had Shizune and Ino both tending to his cock, both kissing and licking on parts of his large cock's head, while their hands were intertwined and pumped on his prick. "It's just a matter of using everyone to their full potentials."

It was from there that they began preparing to leave, them leaving by nightfall, traveling with each woman chained up, many of them getting fuck carried the entire way there — save for Anko, who had a chained choker around her neck as she was made to suffer a by-then familiar "exercise", where she would walk on her hands while her Zetsu held her thighs up from behind, having her do what amounted to a hand stand, even despite his cock being deep inside her, being bludgeoned into her womb entrance without stopping, her Zetsu looking down hungrily at her ass as he kept nailing himself into her, seeing those round, spherical cheeks rippling under the force of his thrusts.

Though her pleasure was palpable, the way she was worked on a regular basis was distinct from the other women — especially given that what she assumed was her most frequent Zetsu was interested in her body in more than a sexual sense.

When they arrived at one of the hideouts they'd found, they decided to "rest" by having an orgy with all the women they'd captured up to that point, the sex lasting through the night, and the length of the day after that as well, as they decided to keep a low profile, given their much larger group compared to the Sand Village operation.

It would take them the better part of a week to arrive at the careful pace they took, and yet, despite everyone being told of Hinata's will breaking, in lieu of Tsunade being broken beforehand, the captives of the Konoha prison were not prepared for what they saw on arrival: A field full of naked Hinata clones that went about sparring against one another.

* * *

In the days prior to the residents of the Konoha prison leaving, Temari had been marked as someone who'd be subjected to several days worth of constant rape in the Correctional Room when it was built, as were several others.

In light of this, however, Temari found herself to be an avid target to Zetsu's whims.

When the other Zetsus arrived with their old captors, Temari watched as the many women were fuck carried inside, her eyes widening on seeing the dazed, blissfully fucked face of Tsunade as she was violently bounced on the cock of a Zetsu.

The Hokage lacked any bindings to keep her from doing jutsu, and in contrast to the Zetsu who'd taken his time raping her and the other women, the one who brought the Tsunade walked with a seeming arrogance about him, the woman held up by her knees from behind, bounced roughly onto his pelvis with his massive dick impaling her, being carried like a trophy as he walked.

The Warden Zetsu guided them all to be taken upstairs, and when the Konoha women were all chained up, the Warden explained to them that it was time to teach the captured women a lesson, in regards to the Correctional Room.

He had Hinata go about creating the facilities needed to go about the punishment that she'd announced, as a test of how far her Earth Release jutsu training had come, and with the Zetsus collectively voicing their approval, they went about dragging each woman who needed to be disciplined inside.

They weren't allowed to sleep once inside, all of the women being constantly fucked 24/7 for however long it was decided for; using the Shadow Clone jutsu, they were more than capable of gang raping everyone in their entirety.

Temari's sense of time was lost to pleasure not long into it, and though she'd only spent four days inside the Correctional room, she had lost consciousness from the intense sex, only to be jolted awake with hard slaps to her face or even more climaxes that forced her to cum in her sleep before rousing up.

When it was decided that she'd had enough, they spared her no sympathy or empathy, dragging her thoroughly fucked, cum covered body away by the hair, back outside and to her cell, her only able to groan softly as she was tossed like garbage into the cell, stuffed lower holes leaking out a puddle of their thick, fertile cum.

Behind all the raped and unconscious women, the designated cum cleaner and toilet of the Zetsus sat in the corner, in a crouched position, a dildo stuck up her hole as she had a tattoo, "Toilet" written across her prominent forehead.

All throughout the entire time the Zetsus had spent there, they went to this woman, the Hokage, and made her drink their piss while sucking them off, something she gladly did for her masters.

With her time needed there ending, the guard Zetsus, who'd tended to the Konoha women for all the time they'd spent there, were given free reign to fuck Tsunade however they wished.

In spite of this, however, they did not, due to a new development that had cropped up: The pregnancies of the Konoha women.

The Zetsus, despite wanting such a thing to happen, were shocked when the guards told them of this, as everyone sans Ino, Sakura and Samui, had seemingly nurtured nearly fully developed children in their bodies in a few days' time, looking about ready to give birth already.

For the Zetsus, it was a time of excitement, and in preparation, as they all went about being with the woman they'd likely gotten pregnant, fucking them anally while having them all chained up in the Correctional Room.

In contrast to the Zetsus, however, the women inside had more generally missed feelings.

Hinata was rather frustrated despite having wanted to have her Lord's baby more than the others.

When the Warden Zetsu asked her about how glum she seemed, she only responded by saying that she wanted to keep training to hone her skills, with her having expected the child to be nurtured in her body over several months rather than several days.

"We wanted to be able to achieve victory for you." Hinata spoke, eyes looking down. "So that, when we had your babies, we would all be able to live in peace."

"We?" Her Zetsu asked.

"All the clones that make up the collective mind of your wife." Hinata answered, a hand on her stomach. "We all live on inside of this body, wanting nothing more than to serve you. But we want to do it as our own individual selves in time — we want to become your harem, and ensure you live your life happily with all of our children."

"Oh~ That's far more pleasant than having just one of you." Zetsu mused, hand perversely groping her large breast. "Once you give birth, you'll make my greatest wish a reality, having you as my wife and our child."

"Will it be the _only_ child?" Hinata asked with a look over her shoulder.

"No~ I won't be satisfied now that I know just how many of you belong to me now." He smirked lustfully down at her, his cock stiffening to be hard as metal. "I can't _wait_ to give every last one of you my babies~"

"Oh, Lord Zetsu... We only hope that we can serve and satisfy you for as long as we live." Hinata smiled warmly up at him.

* * *

Tsunade, having been mostly broken mentally by all that had happened, didn't seem to care either way about her pregnancy, her moaning and begging for cocks constantly while trying to goad someone into fucking her, the Zetsus being unwilling on account of her being close to ready to giving birth.

Such would be how it would go for the duration of the time spent there, to the point that they forcibly shackled the Hokage up in the Correction Room with her legs forcibly spread out to rectify this.

* * *

This was in contrast to Sakura, who, in light of the realization that she wasn't pregnant against all odds, was shocked, although the sight of the sight of the four pregnant bellies of the women who had gotten pregnant gave her little hope that this wouldn't be changed any time soon.

Such was the case when, on them realizing that Sakura, Ino and Samui had not become pregnant, they decided to go about having a meeting to go about discussing it.

"All of us have been pretty consistent when it comes to pumping them all full of semen, right?" The Warden Zetsu asked.

"We've sort of been focusing on just trying to get satisfied, now that I think about it." Another noted. "We never could though."

"Should we gang rape the ones that _aren't_ pregnant until they are?" A third questioned, grasping his chin while looking to the three kunoichi who sat on their hands and knees, aphrodisiacs burning in the air, but them not going about the morning breeding session on account of not being sure what to do.

"That's where it gets a bit tricky." The de facto leader Zetsu of the Konoha/Suna prison noted. "No one likes _sharing_ women once they've been chosen, and the only way to make babies is by using the one hole. Add to that how popular Ino and Sakura are, and it honestly seems hard to pinpoint. So — actually, which of you is usually the one who takes Sakura?"

One of the Zetsus awkwardly raised his hand.

"Alright. The one who claimed Hinata is pretty excited over having his baby, and I'm actually pretty happy that I got the Hokage pregnant. Given that, how many of you actually want to exclusively do it with the people you partner up with regularly?"

His fellow Zetsus shared a look, giving looks of contemplation.

"I _do_ like doing it with Sakura a bunch." The Zetsu who'd claimed the girl in question said.

"Same with Hinata for me." The Warden Zetsu nodded.

The others gave their own affirmations in turn, and the leader Zetsu nodded.

"Alright. The ones who have a consistent woman they breed, those women are yours." He decided. "Just make sure that you get them pregnant. Though," on looking to Ino, his eyebrows furrowed, "there's been plenty of people who like competing to use that one."

The Zetsu that most frequently got to do it with Ino looked to the blonde.

"Why don't we compromise, by trying to experiment a bit?" He asked. "We got all those clones of the Hyuuga girl to become our obedient sex slaves, so why not those two beauties as well? We can make pairs of two for every Zetsu that wants them."

"But that would mean unsealing their chakra." Another pointed out. "Unlike Hyuuga, I'm not sure they can really be trusted quite yet."

"Oh. Yeah, you're right. Sorry." He rubbed the back of his head and gave a frustrated sigh, to which one of his brethren slapped him on the back of the shoulder.

"Don't worry, that's why we're discussing our options!"

"It could be fun to make sure they're completely broken first though — why don't you use the Shadow Clone technique, make ten of yourself, then gang rape them for a couple days with some aphrodisiacs to keep them wet and horny? That ought to do them in for sure."

The Zetsus that claimed ownership of Sakura, Ino and Samui respectively only looked to the three women, who all looked fearfully at them in turn, before devilish grins formed on their faces as they moved to forcibly impregnate and fuck the three to their heart's content.

* * *

In her cell, Shizune sat forlornly while stroking her stomach.

She felt it kicking up against her hand, and she frowned deeply with this in mind.

"You look so glum." The Zetsu who claimed her as his own spoke from outside of her cell.

Shizune looked over to him, then looked back down without saying anything.

Her Zetsu looked down at her stomach, then to her, before walking inside the room.

"Hey, you've accepted it, haven't you?" He asked her. "That you're going to be bearing my child?"

Barely able to keep her composure, perhaps the only dignity afforded to her left, Shizune drew in a shaky breath, then answered, "Yes."

She felt his gaze on her for a few moments, before he sat beside her.

"If you've accepted it, why aren't you happy?"

She looked to him, tears welling in her eyes, then looked down again.

"I didn't know if I wanted children. But if I did — I wanted it to be with someone special. Someone who loved me." She wiped tears from her eyes. "But this... this is what I deserve, for getting caught. For being so weak that I caused Lady Tsunade and others to be reduced to this."

Zetsu gazed at her for a few moments.

"... this is what usually happens to kunoichi who've been captured, right?" He asked. "I know that this isn't what you expected, but is there any way I can make you more comfortable, before you give birth?"

She looked to him, confused, the odd sincerity of his expression befuddling her further, after weeks of only seeing a sadistic or mocking smile on the man's face.

"Why are you asking?"

He looked down thoughtfully, then took a deep breath.

For a long while, the Zetsu speaking to her had recalled that most of the fun to be had in breaking the wills of the women they'd brought in had been absent with Shizune. Where others would usually do something, the woman beside him only seemed to quietly accept the lustful whims of his actions without giving a hint of resistance.

He had teased her repeatedly over it, how she was so submissive he thought that she'd actually *wanted* to be captured, but in what seemed to be an epiphany, he understood this was simply not the case with Shizune, who, despite having some training as a kunoichi, didn't have much impulse to resist, so much as she simply accepted life as it happened to her to make it easier on herself.

"I don't think you can tell the difference between any of us. But I'm the one that usually tries breeding with you. I called you trash, and used you like a sex toy. But really... you aren't. You've managed to keep on with a clear head, despite you being one of the first ones we caught. You've been... pretty obedient, even not trying to run away when you were used as bait to capture the Hokage. So... I want to reward you."

His last words were stammered out, unable to hide the uncertainty of his own actions any longer.

None of what he'd said had been anything the other Zetsus had decided to do, yet he grasped at straws anyhow.

Shizune gave a look that was half guilt and half acknowledgement, yet she still said nothing, and it drove him up a wall.

He found himself missing the old cave he and the others were cooped up in the more days passed.

He was certain that he'd had some form of identity in the past, though he had absolutely no idea what.

His existence had been reduced to what it was then by the will of the original Juubi, Kaguya, and though he only became a foot soldier in a war, his existence had largely been peaceful, with what little sense of community that could be had.

In light of even that, the War had been tolerable as far as he'd been concerned, knowing what his purpose was, feeling more complete as a body rather than as a deformed plant blob thing.

With Madara and Obito Uchiha both dead, Kaguya sealed away, and the first Zetsu who'd gone out into the world murdered by Sasuke, he and the many survivors had been devoid of purpose or meaning from then on, with only the mission to go about capturing Naruto, force him to copulate with others for their knowledge, and then apply that knowledge to fucking for themselves giving reprieve to what became an erroneous life.

When they'd barely survived THAT and escaped to tell the survivors, that had snowballed into another mission for when they'd recovered, to repopulate and create a clan of Zetsus.

All throughout, he knew nothing of what laid in store for the future, and thinking on it often wearied him with anxiety and the like, something that was only dulled whenever he just fell into step with the others and acted to the purpose that had been decided for them.

As he sat next to Shizune, however, gazing upon the consequence of his actions, of the plan, about to come to fruition, nervousness seeped into him, even as he put up a front to act like he wasn't.

Shizune watched him quietly for a long, tense silence.

She felt the baby kicking again, eyes downcast to her belly, before she grasped his hand, bringing it to her stomach.

"If you'll do anything I ask, then, please, hold me. Tell me and our child that we'll be alright." She said, Zetsu's eyes widening, before looking to where she laid her hand, his expression softening as they shifted in their seat, the cold stone floor, before Zetsu embraced the woman closely, her laying her head tiredly against his chest.

"It's going to be alright." He said, looking down to them, eyes tensing. "I'll make sure it is. I'll be a good father to our child, and I'll make sure you're both happy... or uh..."

Shizune looked up to him, seeing the man being at a loss for words to comfort her, and she smiled, a weary, gentle smile, Zetsu flushing at this.

"I'm not very good at this, am I?" He guessed.

"It's alright." She answered. "You've never really had a family or anything, have you?"

He began to say yes, he did, but on realizing that the Zetsus lacked any of the familial connections that others seemed to have, he stopped himself short.

"I honestly don't know. I don't know what goes into raising a baby."

Shizune only smiled more broadly with this in mind.

"We can learn together then." She said. "I'm nervous too, but... you've made me worry less, now that I know that you'll be here to try with me. You don't have to have all the answers."

"I wish I did, honestly." He sighed. "It would make me feel a lot better about all this."

She chuckled with sympathy, and he relaxed, only for her to pull away.

"Could I... keep holding you like this?" He asked, Shizune looking up to him again, eyebrows raised, before she nodded quaintly, scooting herself closer to him, Zetsu looking down to her, studying the woman.

"Shizune, why do you and the others shake when we leave you all alone for the night?" He asked her, genuinely curious.

"Well, it's... because I'm cold. You took away all our clothes, so I bet the others are cold too."

"Really? Is that a good thing?"

"No, not at all." She answered.

She found herself explaining to him that people that got cold could get sick, with the various things that Zetsu learned then and there being all that needed to be done to convince him to speak.

"Is that why humans wear blankets and wear clothes? I never knew. I just thought they were a fashion statement more than anything else." He mused in wonder, before looking to her. "I'm going to find clothes for you. Hold on, Shizune."

He got up to leave, before Shizune could give a rebuttal.

Such was how that Zetsu went about bringing Shizune a number of clothes that were taken from the Sand Village prisoners.

Though she appreciated the sentiment, it didn't take her long to deduce where they had come from, and for her part, she lamented the fact that, her being pregnant, the clothes wouldn't really fit regardless, but Shizune asking for Zetsu to go about asking if the captured women could at least wear clothing between the breeding sessions, if that was at all reasonable.

Though Zetsu hesitated, he resolved to at least try.

* * *

Anko found herself still unable to catch a break from the Zetsu who'd become her de facto trainer, who made her go about doing a number of exercises, regardless of her pregnancy, her red in the face with strain as he made her do them all until he was satisfied with her.

* * *

Samui, for her part, found herself in the position of having to meet a massive number of quotas each day from her Zetsu, who had convinced the others to require the same of Ino and Sakura.

They fucked constantly, driven on only by the aphrodisiacs that they burned constantly in the Morning Breeding room.

In light of the three not getting pregnant when the other nine Konoha women had done so, the other Zetsus had found it fitting to go about "punishing" the ones they each individually belonged to with not being allowed to choose any of the Sand women to breed with until they got them pregnant, which seemed to be all the more inspiration to cram as much cum exclusively in their wombs as possible.

Though Ino was submissive, doing all her Zetsu told her to do to get him hard again when he came inside her cunt and fell flaccid for a few moments, and Sakura was lamenting the dying hope of being rescued before she bore a child to a man other than Sasuke, Samui found herself growing home sick, wishing that she could return to the Cloud Village, even if it meant being in the original prison, if it meant she could be with her family and teammates once more.

Such whimsical thoughts would not last, however, as she would find herself fucked stupid as her Zetsu, who prided himself in how much of a gentleman he was to her, fucked her wildly and without restraint for the next several days.

* * *

In the interim of these days, the Zetsus began to go about plotting their next course of action, having acquired the information needed to go about the next phase of their plan: The "Lust Mark" project.

* * *

 **A/N:** Done.

My goal with this story is to somehow make each Zetsu as distinct as possible, whenever I get the chance.

To give an idea, think of how all Star Wars media handling the Prequel era has a number of clones that have distinct ranks and ways of doing things.

While they are functionally all the same person, they are still unique all on their own.

In this case, the Zetsus were basically as close to a clean slate as one could get, but life experience caused them to act a certain way.

There's plenty of cruelty on the way, but it's good to have fun anyways.

If any of you want to read it as I write these chapters, I have a Discord server that I post it to.

I'll try putting a link in my profile for those interested later.


	8. (Temari) Mind Games

The first of many things that Temari had wondered about, from the time she'd left the Correction Room, was how the Zetsus could persist in their lusts for as long as they could.

Even after she'd spent days inside the Correction Room, Zetsu cocks were never a scarcity for any of the women, who were subjected to being raped and bred by the Zetsus, many of their wills to fight having been broken completely from being raped for as long as each of them had.

In light of this, when Temari found herself subject to the new order of the Zetsus, that each woman would inadvertently be the property of a Zetsu from then on, she found herself under the whims of the Warden Zetsu, who'd specifically hand picked her, as well as giving recommendations to his Zetsu brethren on which women they would be most likely to enjoy having as their own.

Such would be how they went about life shortly after it was announced that the majority of the women they'd captured prior to them had become pregnant.

Temari would be made to sit on her hands and knees, modesty and dignity both nonexistent, as she was made to sit and wait for the cock of the Warden Zetsu as she and the other women he'd decided to make up his "harem" would be lined up in a section of the prison.

Without chakra, and with no way of knowing how to escape the Hideout, escaping was a futility, and the Zetsus relished it immensely as they ravaged their bodies and acted to impregnate them, just the same as had been done to the Konoha women.

There was eventually a photo shoot that was being done, with the Zetsus making a point of making the women in their harems go about posing in whatever way they so chose.

Temari flushed as she was directed to the "throne" that the Warden Zetsu made her, Hinata and others go about posing around, his pictures explicitly being taken so that they would be able to go about showing Naruto the truth of how Hinata had gotten pregnant by Zetsu's seed.

Several pictures were taken, but the one the Warden Zetsu liked most was the one where he had Temari and Hinata both on their knees before him as he sat with his knees spread apart, Temari going about slowly licking up the length of his rod, while Hinata took the head of his massive cock in her mouth and sucked.

As per the Warden Zetsu's idea, a tattoo was placed on one of their ass cheeks, kanji that read "Property of Zetsu".

The Warden Zetsu had made certain to fuck them beforehand, stuffing their pussies full of semen, ensuring that, when Naruto and any other person would see the picture, they would not see two of the captured women they'd made it their mission to rescue, but two thoroughly fucked, sweaty women ravenously pleasuring the cock of their enemy after having just been fucked a large deal beforehand, the tattoos an unspoken confirmation that their wills had been defeated by the enemy — although Temari had not truly submitted nearly as immensely as Hinata, that was a moot point as she submitted to their whims.

The women were made to pose in all manners of ways as the Zetsus found themselves having fun with the concept of spreading demeaning pictures of the captured.

Videos were recorded in time, when they were finally satisfied with the pictures and picked out for them.

The Warden Zetsu had one video set up as per Hinata's request.

The video would begin with Hinata walking into view of the camera, pregnant belly clear to see, before she turned to face it, a smile on her face, her wearing the same ninja headband that showed her allegiance to Zetsu.

"Naruto — you always used to inspire me. Your words always made me believe that I could be more than what others said I could be." She spoke, eyes narrowed. "But I know better now. No one can ever change the fact that they're born worthless or for greatness. You were born for greatness. I was born to do nothing — at least, before I learned the truth. Before I knew what my REAL purpose is: Giving everything I have to fulfilling Lord Zetsu's ambitions."

She rubbed her pregnant stomach, smiling.

"I wasn't able to defeat you the last time we fought. You were far more powerful than I ever was. But that's okay. Because I'm not going to stop getting stronger. If you plan to stand in Lord Zetsu's way, then you won't receive any mercy — I _will_ kill you, whatever I have to do."

Hinata looked to the Warden Zetsu, who carried her original headband, in addition to her clothes, him tossing them into the air.

She smirked, her hands then blurring through hand signs, before, with deadly accuracy, using the Fire Ball Jutsu and engulfed them in flames.

As the embers and ashes rained to the ground, Hinata smirked cruelly.

"To every person of every clan of the Hidden Lead Village, your continued existence is an affront to the future Lord Zetsu wants to create. If you resist, you're only going to make it harder on yourselves. All the women should look forward to having very, VERY much fun as the breeder women of the one true clan that will rule — the Zetsu Clan."

Rubbing her pregnant belly, she closed her eyes, dreamily cooing.

"I have the first generation of in my belly — and all the women we take will help in that. Hanabi, Kurenai? I'm looking forward to bringing _you_ in the most."

She crouched down, looking as Zetsu walked up to her, aiming a cock at her face, a Shadow Clone of him coming from the other side, before, in a matter of moments, Hinata was surrounded by Zetsu and his Shadow Clones, Hinata fervently jacking two cocks off while looking to the camera still, despite the scene looking like it would be the start of a gang rape by all the Zetsus.

"And ALL of them can't wait to taste your pussies with their giant cocks. They're all SO much bigger than you Naruto~ And they won't be satisfied until _everything_ you cared about gets destroyed."

The video would end with her fervently sucking the cocks of the Zetsus, and it was enough that the Warden Zetsu relished the act of her doing so.

* * *

In another room, Tsunade was being recorded with Shizune and Sakura both behind her, all three getting violently raped in spite of two of their blatant pregnancies.

In contrast to Hinata, the Zetsu leader spoke as well.

"People of the Villages, your Hokage has just decided to make an announcement regarding the fate she's decided to give you." He said, watching as Tsunade fervently did squats on his dick, a feat that was made easier by him sitting in a chair, her facing the camera.

"The Leaf Village belongs to Zetsu now~" She cried, shamelessly bouncing herself on the cock of her enemy, moving so hard her massive tits bounced wildly on her chest, the Hokage who once promised the women around her rescue, the once proud member of the Legendary Sannin, reduced to a cum slut who willingly sold her village out for more of her new master's glorious cock.

"Tell me Hokage, you once had a cock of other men, haven't you?" Zetsu grunted, smirking as he watched her big, juicy ass cheeks ram into his hips with every hard slam of Tsunade's hips onto him. "How do they compare to my cock?"

"I—I—!"

Tsunade climaxed, arching her back, and yet Zetsu roughly smacked her ass when she slowed down.

"Hey, hey, don't slow down!" He cackled, Tsunade's eyes rolled to the back of her head, tongue sticking out.

"D-Dan Katō, and N-Naruto Uzumaki~!" She cried, tears of pleasure streaming down her eyes. "Naruto was a brat — his cock wasn't enough to satisfy me! But even from one night, I couldn't help craving sex from this amazing _cock_! I denied the request to have back-up to follow me in the mission to destroy Zetsu — because I wanted their giant _cock_!" She cried out, Zetsu grunting and thrusting up into them.

"Then what do you think of Dan? Is HE any better than the Nine Tails was?" Zetsu gripped her tit from behind.

"H-He—HE was— he was a disgrace of a ninjaaa~! And an even more worthless man in the sack!" Tsunade squealed, her climaxing again moments later, Zetsu grunting before cumming hard inside of her, the overstuffed womanhood squirting semen out everywhere, even as Shizune silently wept for the befouling of her late uncle's memory.

* * *

The fact that they did such things made Temari dread the future of what awaited her.

As would become the case, the Warden Zetsu would go about fucking one woman of his harem by himself while Shadow Clones fucked all the other ones.

He grasped her by her long, slender thighs and spread them apart before he speared his dick into her, Warden Zetsu kissing along Temari's neck as she gave small, breathless gasps at the forcefulness of his thrusts into her cunt, face red with strain as she tried to hide her loud moans, but this only motivating Zetsu to fuck her harder, her somewhat big breasts bouncing on her chest as she grunted lowly under her breath, her gritting her teeth when she found herself cumming hard from his cock, but him not cumming in turn.

Though this was her sixth climax, and he'd yet to cum twice, he stopped his fierce bouncing of the woman's body, her glazed eyes releasing tears, whether from shame, embarrassment or pleasure, Temari didn't know.

"Hey, Temari. That's your name, right?" He suddenly asked, Temari's blue eyes glancing up at him slowly. "You were dating the Head of the Nara clan, right? Shikamaru?"

Her pussy, at the memory of her boyfriend, clenched with discomfort, Zetsu groaning softly.

"Why do you care?" She grunted, eyes cold.

"I just want to know whose cock you prefer, between us." Zetsu answered. His hands lifted her thighs up, her knees pressed to her shoulders, Temari grunting in discomfort, but feeling his massive dick press deep into her hole. "Is mine better?"

He rose to his feet, holding her in this position still, then began wildly thrusting his dick up into Temari's cunt, hips blurring from how hard he pounded, Temari gritting her teeth, and despite the muffled groans and strangled cries coming up her throat, she refused to speak.

Zetsu fucked her in a number of positions, stimulated her body in so many ways, but no matter how he did so, Temari was tight lipped, knowing that no answer was the closest to the right answer while retaining her basic dignity as a woman, not to be won over with the base impulses that a cock could satisfy.

When it became clear to the Zetsu that this tactic would not suffice, and that she would stay silent regardless of what he did, instead of grow frustrated like she'd expected, or threaten her with a day in the Correction Room if she didn't say what he wanted, he only smiled, him, in turn, not saying anything as he pulled out of her, after having made her cum tens of times and cumming inside her five times over, calmly leaving the cell, with the candles still burning to force her to feel horny beyond belief.

It was from that point on that Temari would find herself being subjected to being left out of the normal morning breeding sessions, and where Warden Zetsu would do his absolute best to pound his meaty dick into the holes of the women he had claimed, she would only be allowed to watch, her chained to the ceiling of her cell in such a manner that she couldn't even masturbate to ease the arousal festering in her body, more and more potent by the second, made worse with every hard smack of flesh clapping, every moan of delicious pleasure that the Warden Zetsu derived out of his women.

This would be the only thing that she was allowed to see on a regular basis, all while a massive dildo was stuck up her hole to plug her hole up.

She grew groggy with time, shifting uncomfortably in her chains, her wrists and ankles bruising under her own weight, and her sense of time eroded with her lust, the beating of her heart, the cries of pleasure of women who were fucked through the night, all becoming an amorphous cacophony of sex-fueled madness.

Her wearied mind was unable to form coherent thoughts, and the last thing Temari recalled, before blacking out, was Warden Zetsu stepping inside with a smile.

The sound of battle filling the prison was what had driven her to wake up, the incoherent screams of women such as Tsunade and Hinata being subdued rousing her further, her looking to find the many Zetsus on the ground, bodies destroyed, as ninjas from the Villages began freeing the women.

* * *

It was explained to her what had happened, that the Zetsus had all been killed and defeated, all their hideouts destroyed after evacuating the women, and then returning them to the nearest village of their own.

Naruto had led the charge, and though the Zetsu children were due at any time at their growth rates, surgeries were done to remove the babies and abort the affronts to nature.

As Temari found herself in the Leaf Village, alone with Shikamaru, Temari spared no time in trying to go about fucking him, as much to satisfy the burning lust she felt as much to try and erase the memory of her captivity.

Despite this, however, Shikamaru was never available to do so.

Days turned to weeks, and weeks into months, and nothing she did could quench the lust that pervaded her.

She masturbated, hired prostitutes, did everything in her power to try and satisfy herself, all while trying to keep up a facade of a perfectly functional woman, but all she did was add to the frustration of her body.

When enough time passed, she couldn't even comprehend time normally any longer, the countless sleepless nights she had making her mind weary.

As it happened, her senses picked up on the chakra of an enemy, her having left her house in the middle of the night, looking around to find herself outside of the village, and from the forest, she watched as our came the visage of a chalk white skinned male figure.

She stood clothed before him, yet at the mere sight, her womb throbbed deep inside of her, and in an instant, the facade that she'd held up for who knew how long broke completely.

Her clothes felt dirty around her body, and she stepped forward while pulling them off, practically tearing the fragments off of her body.

Her mind once desired privacy in her sex with any partner, but such a concern was purged instantly on seeing him, knowing in her heart that if anyone could alleviate the horrific state of mind she felt herself in, it was him.

She cared nothing of anything, not even her pride as a ninja or a woman, and she violently tackled Zetsu to the ground, her uncaring of his input, as she proceeded to rape the cock of her enemy, the ripples of satisfaction coming through her, far better than everything else she'd felt combined, her riding him without hesitation, grunting with every shift of her hips.

Her mind snapped as she gave herself over to the purely carnal impulse to fuck the creature beneath him, and she came through his cock, for the first time in months, and she relished it before she and the Zetsu fucked, over and over again, her losing consciousness just when the Sun was about to rise.

Unbeknownst to her however, the truth was that there had never been a rescue, never had months passed, nor had there ever been the concept of her raping a Zetsu out of sheer desperation.

Trapped in a genjutsu that altered all her senses, Zetsu let it down before she woke, him looking her body up and down hungrily.

"Where... where am I...?"

Warden Zetsu stepped forward, reaching to her supple E-Cup breast and fondling it, grinning up at her.

"You're back in my captivity." He answered. "I decided to take you back to my prison when you fell asleep. Aren't you happy?"

The smell of aphrodisiacs in the air, the feel of his hand on her breast, the rippling frame of muscles on his body, and the long, thick, meaty cock of the Zetsu drove her to pant like a dog, heart racing.

"Will they come to take us away...?" She asked, eyes wide in concern, and Zetsu chuckled.

"They're probably looking for everyone now. We recaptured everyone, and some of them are pregnant already, but that won't stop them from killing us again." He played with her nipple, grinning at the expression of fear that this knowledge wrought out of her. "But you don't want to be rescued, do you?"

Her chains rattled, and she flushed.

"N-No." She answered, shame filling her, but Warden Zetsu dangling the key to free her from her shackles, surely to fuck her, before her eyes.

"You want to be fucked by my cock, don't you? You want someone who can _satisfy_ your slutty body in ways even prostitutes can't, in ways that lazy bitch Shikamaru couldn't if he tried."

Her pussy grew hot, and she moaned.

"Yes... yes~"

"Then say it for me." He walked around her, Temari seeing a camera positioned to aim at her, Zetsu reaching around and starting to skillfully rub her clit, trailing a hand over her curves. "Say it so Shikamaru, Gaara and Kankuro will know what you are."

Temari's eyes widened, but his stimulations drove her up a wall, and in light of the months of torture she endured in needing Zetsu's cock, her place was clear in her mind.

"I'm your woman! To fuck, and breed, for the rest of my life~!" She bucked, her throwing her head back and cumming, so hard juices squirted out and splattered over the camera lens. "Don't rescue me! I don't WANT to be rescued! I want to live the rest of my life as Zetsu's cock sleeve~!"

Zetsu kicked the dildo out from her hole, a waterfall of semen falling out, and yet, as he came behind her and penetrated her hole, driving his cock wildly into it, Temari spasmed, screaming in pleasure as all vestiges of who she was were washed away with her pleasure, the internal shame and guilt of abandoning her family, her boyfriend, getting purged as Zetsu fucked her like the stalwart sex monster he was, his cock driving itself inside her in all the right ways, her howls of pleasure echoing through the prison as she moved.

"Do you submit to me?!" He roared out, over the clapping of their flesh, Temari's juices squirting out repeatedly as her toes and fists clenched tightly. "Will you do ANYTHING I say?!"

"Yes~! YES!" She squealed, cumming hard, again and again as he massaged her body amidst his brutal thrusts.

Warden Zetsu threw his head back, cumming hard into her hole after aligning his cock with her cervix, Temari leaning into this final thrust and feeling his cock wriggle inside her, pumping his seed into her.

* * *

The pictures and videos being delivered by way of a Hinata clone to the Leaf village, the Zetsus waited a long while, many of the pregnant women's water broke, one after the other.

To the shock of everyone, however, what came out was not a fully developed Zetsu child for all of them.

Anko had a deformed clump of flesh that died minutes after it had come out of her; Hinata, in contrast, gave birth to a set of twins, each being fully developed, looking like a mixture of Zetsu and herself.

Shizune, while shocked to find her child had been born with only half a face and most of their body mangled, her Zetsu, seeing her distress, told her what needed to be done.

Taking out a knife, he made a small cut on her arm going about pouring the blood into the baby's mouth; with the intake of Shizune's cells, the baby's body began to develop, it taking a full day, but the result of the act being what resembled a newborn infant girl that resembled her more heavily than Zetsu, her relieved upon seeing that the child was at least breathing, on account of Anko's child dying in the way it had.

Tsunade being the last to give birth, while Shizune and Hinata were given time to rest from the delivery, Anko was promptly forced to go about joining Ino, Sakura and Samui in the people getting violently bred day in and day out.

The four women were in the Correction Room as Tsunade hung from the ceiling, the Leader Zetsu fucking her anally from behind while a pillow bed was made for the baby to come out when she did give birth.

In the midst of this, however, one Zetsu began dragging two women they'd captured in by the hair, each of them being women that the Leader Zetsu had claimed as his own, but decided that he didn't really want to keep them.

As they were dragged, pained but limp, into the Correction Room, there was no explanation given beyond shoving the chained people onto the floor before Tsunade.

"I'm ready to start the experiment once she gives birth." He said, and the Leader Zetsu grunted in agreement, hours passing as Tsunade went into labor.

Like Anko, the result of the pregnancy was a clump of flesh that was spewed out of her cunt, the baby dying shortly after this.

Though Tsunade, shocked by the act of giving birth, could not speak, the Leader Zetsu looked down at it and scowled.

"Tsk. That's two miscarriages. How did we mess it up?"

"Maybe you and the one with Anko are just infertile?" The Zetsu who'd dragged the other women in said, calm even to the Leader Zetsu's scowl. "Though, I'm not sure if us using the Hokage as a toilet all those times really helped either. Does feeding the woman affect the baby?"

The Leader Zetsu sighed, pulling out of Tsunade.

"Forget it. Let's just get this other thing over with."

His companion nodded, then began to go about the scrolls that they had recreated from the War.

The process involved cutting Tsunade, smearing her blood onto the scroll, and, from there, beginning the act of using the jutsu.

Sakura watched as this happened, her eyes wide as she saw them using a jutsu she didn't recognize, but the jutsu in question activating as the two women who'd been brought in reacted to the scrolls by way of retching up, papers covering their bodies from the toe upwards, gradually engulfing their bodies, all while both of them screamed, Tsunade suddenly bucking her body, her screaming out at the top of her lungs in agony, the cock addled whore being knocked out of her stupor as she screamed out for them to stop, to no avail as her soul was violently split into thirds, each third entering one of the sacrifices bodies as their bodies were transformed into becoming a carbon copy of her own, Tsunade's screams dying out, and the two Impure World Reincarnations of her sitting silently.

The Zetsu who'd dragged the sacrifices in laughed in happiness, though the Leader Zetsu still wore a frown.

Bringing out the kunai that they'd prepared in advance, they stabbed them in the backs of their necks, each of them being given the order to serve the Zetsus wholeheartedly, each Reincarnation looking up at the pair, before they promptly prostrated themselves to them.

"Hehehe, now we just have to get Nagato's cells to make it perfect!"

"What... What did you do to Lady Tsunade?!" Sakura cried out in shock.

"We used the Impure World Reincarnation jutsu on her, as an experiment, to see if it could be used to create foot soldiers without needing a boat load of chakra." The Zetsu who'd brought the sacrifices in said. "With this, we should be able to make an unstoppable army of Hokages!"

"Maybe we should use _you_ too," the Zetsu that pounded into her hole doggy style grasped Sakura's head and forced it down against the ground, pounding harder, "you were her student after all, and you even helped defeat Sasori and Kaguya~"

"N-No...!"

Sakura cried out for that not to happen, but the Zetsus decided to wait before going to do anything else.

* * *

Outside, Temari, having sworn herself to Zetsu, stood with the appropriated fan they'd taken with her, the woman having been taught the Shadow Clone jutsu just the same as Hinata, her and her clones training while naked to get stronger than before for their Lord Zetsu, her driven by her need for Zetsu, knowing that failure to protect him would mean his certain death, something she could no longer live to see.

As Warden Zetsu watched her, he chuckled to himself, one of his harem members being made to suck him off as he watched Temari grow in skill, working that taut, sexy body of hers as she gave her all into serving him.

"I wish Samui could have come later." He groaned, him pounding the girl's throat as she kept sucking. "Then I'd be able to have her in my harem too~ Nothing gets me harder than the thought of such powerful women bowing to my whims."

* * *

In time, the Zetsus managed to go about getting Nagato's corpse remains, each carefully preserved after they'd gone through the trouble of finding his corpse, another sacrifice being made to revive him, with there only being one order to the Rinnegan holder: To use his Rinne Rebirth on both of the Tsunade summons.

Though in the case of Madara Uchiha, such a use ended with his eyes being destroyed, the Zetsus had believed that the overwhelming power of Madara's Rinnegan had been the cause of such a reaction.

When both Tsunades became real flesh and blood, eyes exactly normal, with this in mind, the Zetsus celebrated their success in doing this, knowing that if they made enough Reincarnations of Tsunade, they would stand a legitimate chance of defeating Naruto and his allies.

In spite of Nagato dying from this, they had little concern about it, as they could just revive him all over again when he was needed.

In light of this, however, they had long since began their research and experimentation of the Lust Mark, and walking forward, one Zetsu had a syringe carrying their modified cells into it, him aiming and injecting it into the back of the Hokage's neck, letting the Lust Mark fester inside of her for a long while to test if it had the desired effects.

Such would be what prefaced the next operation the Zetsus had decided on, with a group being formed up to go about leaving for the Village Hidden in the Mist.

Warden Zetsu volunteered to go, citing the primary success he'd had in bringing Temari into the fold, saying that, unlike the plan to go about breaking Hinata, he had bent her to his will completely with only a few days' time and a genjutsu.

With this in mind, due to the great leaps and bounds in strength that Hinata and Temari had both gained, the Zetsus had allowed for him to go about choosing who he'd bring along with him for the mission to conquer that village.

With this in mind, Warden Zetsu had decided to bring Hinata, Temari, Samui, Anko and the branded Tsunade along with him, him naming all of them on account of just trying to see if they would let him.

When they did, with the Zetsus citing the theory they'd had for why some of the Konoha women having miscarried, or hadn't become pregnant at all, when Warden Zetsu had managed to impregnate Hinata with twins, all being tied to what they believed was impotence in sperm, or how some strange part of their biology had likely made it so that the sperm of other Zetsus canceled one another out, if they had the capacity to impregnate in the first place, they decided to let him have them with the journey, knowing that their highest goal for their entire mission had been having enough children to replace the Zetsus who'd died.

As such, when another month or so passed to let everyone who'd given birth fully recover, Warden Zetsu went off with the five women behind him, Hinata, Temari and Tsunade all dressed in Akatsuki garbs and armed to the teeth, while wearing their Zetsu Village headbands, while Anko and Samui had their wrists bound together behind them, made to walk barefooted through the forest along their path.

* * *

 **A/N:** In the process of plotting out the next chapter. It's more Samui focused.

I'm rather surprised I managed to shell out this much in as short a time span as this.

* * *

To Random Guesto: You make a decent point, those are good boys.

*Order 66 flashbacks*

Well, they have an excuse for that stuff, but they're still good boys.

I doubt you'll read this, but I can't really explain the reason why Zetsus are rapists in a lot of stuff.

While I am writing all this, I don't personally consider myself an actual fan of Naruto, though the reasons have varied the more I examine the actual issues I take with the show's plot and its use of characters.

Personally speaking, I don't care for those stories where Naruto is an ultra god with a harem big enough to make Issei Hyuudou go into a corner and cry, nor do I really care for most of the people in this series in general beyond the pretty good hold it has on pathos in writing, but the fandom has a great fixation on that, and I never saw the appeal, but then, no one can understand why I prefer writing Gohan/Harem stories and refuse to do that for any other guy in Dragon Ball.

Everyone has their own thing, and it's okay to have one's own things, just as long as they go about it in a perfectly legal, healthy manner, which I consider to include looking at fanart of rape with.

As long as they don't do something like that to a real person, they should have the right to go crazy with it, because life is already about suppressing undesirable sides to ourselves as is to fit into a given society, you might as well let yourself have _some_ leeway in it to give yourself release, even if vicariously.

That isn't to say that anyone reading this has those urges, some people are just curious, but it's whatever, you know? You do you, find you that coveted Tsunade smutfic, and have a good old time pal.


	9. (Samui) Servitude

"You know, you two could be my women, if you wanted to be."

Samui and Anko stood inside one of the hideouts that they'd settled in to for the night, the sound of heavy rain outside muffled by the walls as Warden Zetsu sat on a chair, Hinata naked as she wrapped her G-Cup breasts around his massive shaft, her skillfully tit-fucking him, but the Zetsu only looking at the pair of women he'd spoken to.

They were soaking wet and cold from the rain that poured over them prior to their arrival, and though Hinata had set up a fire to keep the Zetsu warm, a spare couple of Akatsuki uniforms sat against the wall, their dry nature making both crave for it as a draft blew in, their bodies involuntarily shivering against it, although Samui's expression remained neutral, her lips pursed.

Hinata kept tit-fucking him, all while Temari trained with the marked Tsunade, making the former teach her the Strength of a Hundred Seal, with the various clones that she utilized allowing her to go about it at a much faster pace than would be normal, Hinata, who herself had already attained the Seal with the decades worth of training she'd attained, leaning herself down and sucking on Warden Zetsu's cock, her pussy wet and hot with arousal for her Lord.

"Wouldn't that cause a problem with the other Zetsus?" Samui asked, her internally glad that he'd chosen her for the mission, purely for the fact that, for the first time in months, she was able to think clearly.

At least, about as clearly as she could get, with how much her body had adjusted to having a robust amount of sex on a regular basis, the sight of Hinata sucking him off making her mouth water with the want to suck and drink on his semen.

"Honestly, the other ones don't really matter." Warden Zetsu spoke. "They keep abusing you as much as possible, but they don't ever satisfy either of you, do they?"

Anko scowled.

"After what you've done to Hinata, Temari, and Tsunade, what makes you think that we can trust you not to screw us over too?" She asked.

"I didn't *force* any of them to be the way they were." He answered, grunting as Hinata loudly slurped on the head of his dick, sucking up his precum, a strangled groan leaving his lips, before she resumed tit-fucking and hobbling her head on him with her sucking. "All they did was understand that I'm the one that matters the most to them, and they submitted to me. You don't want to be breeder women forever, do you? Forced to have constant sex, for people who can't even get you pregnant?"

Their shivering bodies persisted in their shaking, but juices began to stain down their legs, glistening in the light of the fire.

"Of course we don't." Anko said. "But you're not going to change that."

"How are you so sure?" He asked, hand gripping Hinata's head, her starting to roll her tongue ravenously around his cock without ceasing her immaculate tit-fuck, moaning into his prick. "Hyuuga is only servicing my cock because she thought her training was as complete as it was, and she was craving my cock. You'll all be worked to become stronger than before, but you'll be fucked periodically still. I'm not *nearly* as forceful as my brothers are. I'll take care of your needs and wants, and you'll take care of mine. Doesn't that sound great?"

His cock twitched, him gripping Hinata's head tightly as he felt himself about to cum, the woman, implicitly knowing what his desire was, pulling her tongue and breasts off of his cock, moving her head to the side and pumping him off fervently, Zetsu groaning before he came, his seed jetting out in a long, thick stream that splattered against the ground, making a line that ended at the two women's feet.

Several more jets of semen shot out of his cock, painting the ground, and Warden Zetsu smirked.

"It's your choice, really. All you have to do is swear to be my women, and do as I say, and the life this *toy* has can be yours."

He gripped Hinata's hair still for emphasis, standing up, before a hard kick into Hinata's stomach sent her into her back, skidding against the floor, her pained expression overshadowed by the sheer arousal in her expression, to have her Lord Zetsu see fit to "praise" her.

The two women fell silent as they watched the whole spectacle, the Warden Zetsu speaking once more.

"If you submit," he sat back down on his chair, eternally hard cock sticking up despite his inhumanly large climax, "then use your tongues to clean my all of my cum off the floor."

They fell silent, looking down at the long streams of semen, steaming from the potency of his sex, and Samui, without even realizing it, began to lower herself down to her knees, the woman bending herself over, despite her mind's feeble protests, her body taking over as she licked slowly, purposefully, off of the ground, the residue dirt and rubble mixing with the sweet taste of his cum, but her continuing to crawl on her knees and lick, Anko watching the swordswoman in shock, before looking to the semen trails in question and swallowing a lump in her throat, the memory of her being forced to do all of those extraneous exercises making her kneel herself down slowly and follow Samui's example, the two women licking along the whole expanse of cum he'd let out, them coming up before his seat after several minutes, both of them seeing his cock and noting how he was visibly bigger than most of the other Zetsus.

"You made the right choice. So that just means we get to have a lot of fun." Zetsu chuckled, him standing, unlocking their chains and letting them fall to the ground. "From now on, you all belong to me, and me alone."

Samui and Anko both nodded, kneeling still, and when Hinata came, entering an obedient sitting position before him, the three pairs of eyes that promised complete servitude to him made the well of lust in his body implode.

"You all want this cock, don't you?" He lifted it up and bounced it against Anko's forehead, the feelings her aroused body got from this making her grow red with embarrassment.

"I want your child." Samui said, tone firm as she looked up to Warden Zetsu. "Is that acceptable?"

He chuckled darkly.

"More than acceptable. Get on the throne, on your hands and knees."

Samui complied wordlessly, standing on her knees, hands grasping the top of the back rest of the chair, her knees spread apart, hot pussy juices dripping from her pussy, Samui looking behind herself at him, seeing him already behind her, aiming that giant dick into her hole before fiercely shoving it in, Samui becoming short of breath when he rammed into her cervix, so much pressure against it her mind went blank, only for Samui to feel him tightly gripping her buttocks, his first thrust segueing into a flurry of much more powerful thrusts, Samui gasping out in pleasure as her G-Cup breasts swung up and down from how hard he fucked her, hips nailing her innards as he groaned aloud in pleasure.

"This pussy is amazing!" He yelled, thrusting with greater fervor, Samui hugging the back rest, tits squishing against it as the fat of her round, spherical ass cheeks jiggled in Zetsu's hands, her gritting her teeth to maintain composure, but it being lost in seconds, her crying out in pleasure as her eyes trailed to the back of her head.

Hinata looked to Anko, smiling supportively before coming behind Zetsu, gesturing for her to do the same, and as Anko did so, Hinata shifted to get behind her, leaning over the woman's shoulder, tits pressed against Anko's back, to lap at Zetsu's swinging ballsack, Anko hesitantly leaning forward to do the same, and as the two tongues lapped at his balls, Warden Zetsu groaned louder, the succinct clapping of his flesh against Samui's filling the empty hideout, meshed with Samui's cries of pleasure, the high cries much cuter sounding than he'd expected from her, but it riling him up further.

Hinata reached down between Anko's legs amidst this, penetrating her pussy with two fingers and going about pumping, bending her fingers every so often to stimulate a certain part of it, Hinata careful to watch Anko's reactions to see which places got the biggest reaction from her, and, as it persisted, Anko moaned while still lapping at Zetsu's testicles, Hinata utilizing a one-handed seal to go about summoning two Shadow Clones, who each got on either side of Anko, on their knees, and then began to go about caressing the woman's body, each taking one of her nipples in her mouth and licking under the nub of them, Anko's moans coming out sweetly, her tongue leaving Zetsu's genitalia to do so, but Hinata, ever vigilant and caring for her Lord's satisfaction, pulling her fingers out of Anko's hole and pinching her clitoris, twisting it and making her scream out in pleasure, cumming hard, only for Hinata to whisper in her ear.

"Pleasure Lord Zetsu. His satisfaction is the highest priority."

She rasped, breathing hitched, before leaning forward, returning to licking at Zetsu's balls, her rejoined by Hinata as the Hyuuga and her Shadow Clones pleasured Anko as best they could.

Zetsu was relentless in rutting Samui's tight pussy violently, it growing hot and wet with her growing arousal, her and Anko's sweaty bodies glistening in the light of the fire, Samui adjusting to Zetsu's speed and starting to roughly ram her hips back into his own, him sensing her efforts and starting to adjust in turn, making it so their flesh would meet halfway, Samui shifting her hips to make it even more pleasurable than it already was, her pussy having been stretched to fit more of Warden Zetsu's monster cock, each hard ram of his dick into her cervix making her wheeze with pleasure, tears streaming freely down the blonde's face as it happened, the only thing that was capable of making her give out any more of a reaction being the climaxes that hit her every few minutes.

Despite her walls clenching even more tightly around him than anyone else, Warden Zetsu kept moving with all his strength, and Samui's constant treatment of being given ridiculous ejaculation quotas, in turn, enabled her to keep moving despite her climaxes.

As the Zetsu drilled desperately into her cunt, the next several climaxes Samui experienced preceded when Warden Zetsu finally felt himself getting close.

"Whose baby are you going to have? Who's going to knock you up?!" Warden Zetsu roared with passion, Samui moaning ceaselessly.

"Y-Yours! I'll have the baby of Lord Zetsu~!"

Her wonderfully tight hole, her incredibly sexy body, the feel of Hinata and Anko licking at his balls — even together, they could not make him snap, but with this declaration, all thought was purged from his mind, him thrusting as hard as he could as Samui came once more, the Zetsu gritting his teeth before cumming hard inside her, Samui stiffening immensely, but Warden Zetsu grasping her head and giving Samui a deep, lustful French kiss while keeping himself shoved inside her. His fertile seed jetted into her womb, it wriggling and pumping more of his impregnating semen into her hole, Samui's tearfully strained gaze dazing as she felt him doing this, it persisting for several seconds after his ejaculation made her womb become stuffed, the excess leaking out of her plugged hole as Zetsu's tongue rolled forcibly around hers.

Breathing heavily, Zetsu pulled out of Samui, who stood clutching the back rest of the chair she grappled, the waterfall of extra semen coming out, Samui shaking through it this.

In spite of this, she rolled around, sitting on his chair as she looked up at him, a large puddle of cum spreading between her legs.

"How many more times do I need to make you cum to reach my quota for today?" She asked, breathless.

"It doesn't matter." Zetsu huffed, throbbing member twitching, Anko, moving to sit beside him, leaning forward and licking at his cock, the residue of semen and Samui's juices making her shudder with euphoria, Hinata getting on the other side of him and following her example. "As long as I'm satisfied, and you're all pregnant by the time this is over, that's all that matters."

"Then please, continue breeding me." Samui answered, fondling her breasts.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, but my semen is precious." Warden Zetsu looked down to the two fit, curvy women licking at his cock. "I have to get Anko, Temari and Tsunade pregnant too."

Hinata slowly pulled away from his cock, looking up at her Lord.

"Will we ever have the chance to have your children again?" She asked him.

He looked down at her, then grinned.

"Of course~ But the others take priority first."

Anko pulled away at this, and she nodded.

"How do you want to take me?" She asked, and Warden Zetsu smirked.

"Is it possible to grind on something for pleasure?" He asked, and Anko blinked.

"Huh?"

He had made a new idea up, and he guided her onto her feet, telling her what she needed to do, Anko finding herself facing the arm rest of his throne, feet spread apart, while pressing her clitoris against the corner, her acting according to Zetsu's instruction and grinding that part of her against it, a shock of pleasure coming through her system, her grasping the arm rest to anchor herself, half bent over, but Warden Zetsu, hearing the cry of pleasure she gave, coming behind her, aiming his erect cock into her hole.

"Don't stop getting off on it." He told her. "I want you to feel as good as possible."

He penetrated into her hole, Anko's breath ceasing as her cervix came under heavy pressure, and though she spasmed and cried when he began pounding into her, she continued to grind against the chair corner, the feel of his cock scraping into her body, and of her clitoris getting stimulated, making Anko moan out lowly.

As Warden Zetsu fucked Anko, Samui watched the spectacle, saw Anko's pleasures expression, before seeing Hinata on her knees at the foot of the chair, her calmly going about licking up the puddle of semen that leaked from Samui's womanhood, her hands dextrously caressing her shapely thighs, Samui growing red in the face as Hinata shifted her hips forward prior to burying her tongue deep into Samui's snatch, the feel of her tongue inside her making her moan out, Hinata acting with purpose to keep Samui warmed up for when it was her turn again, as well as make sure that absolutely none of her Lord's wonderful semen went to waste.

This led to Samui throwing her head back in pleasure, wrapping her thighs around Hinata's head and trying to pull her in deeper, one hand grasping the untouched arm rest while the other held the Hyuuga's head, Hinata continuing to caress her body all throughout this.

Through Hinata's tongue and Zetsu's cock, both Samui and Anko both found themselves cumming repeatedly at different intervals.

With the unseen time limit that was Temari's training session with Tsunade, Zetsu and Hinata both went about pleasuring the women, and it gradually grew to the point that the four stopped caring about breeding, all of them trying to sate their own lusts for satisfaction.

At times, Samui would find herself riding Zetsu's cock all while Anko rode his face as he laid on his back, Hinata and a Shadow Clone going about stimulating their bodies while Warden Zetsu pumped his fingers into each of the Hinata clones.

Afterwards, when Zetsu asked it of them, Samui and Hinata gave him a double tit-fuck, Samui's skill in pleasuring others to meet her old quotas, meshed with Hinata's compatibility with her Lord, making them have difficulty not cumming within the next few minutes.

As Anko once again sat on his face to ride his tongue, she aided the three in going about getting into what would amount to a 69 position if not for the double tit-fuck, her sucking hard in their Zetsu's cock, Zetsu being overwhelmed by this and cumming minutes later.

After this, Anko had Zetsu drilling into her asshole while she sat, facing away from him, on his lap, and as Hinata went about burying her tongue into Anko's cunt to pleasure her amidst this, while also fondling Zetsu's ballsack, Samui rammed her lips against Anko's, her forcing her tongue into her mouth, the pair's tongues wrestling and wrangling around with Zetsu's semen, their breasts squishing against one another as Samui tried to take out as much of the semen out of Anko's mouth as possible, something that Anko's climax at all of this happening to her not deterring Samui, who drank as much of it as possible as Zetsu came hard into Anko's rectum.

As it finally grew to a point where they were satisfied, Warden Zetsu kept them from resting, him going about applying a tattoo to one of Anko and Samui's ass cheeks, the same marking he'd placed on Hinata and Temari, "Property of Zetsu", being done, the man then going about fucking each of his women doggy style after getting them into a line, cumming hard in each of them, before bringing out the spare camera he'd taken for the trip, showing the picture of Samui and Anko marked as his, something that he capped off with having them give a blowjob with the three of them, holding out as long as possible, taking pictures of them sucking him off, of them having their mouths open wide and eyes closed, and then of their faces and mouths being covered in his semen after he jacked himself off, watching the three women go about fighting licking the semen off one another's faces, before he saw them all look up at him again, their lustful eyes asking him for more, which made his erection grow hard all over again.

"I'm never going to rest with women like you as mine." He said.

Anko reached forward, gripping his cock in her hand and pumping.

"With a cock like this, we won't let you." She purred. "We all want *more*."

Challenge flickering in his gaze, Zetsu grinned and then began to go about fucking the three women as hard as they could.

The hours passed, the rain and the draft being afterthoughts as they warmed themselves up, not with the fire, but by the heat of their bodies, and the fierceness of the sex they had.

By morning, Zetsu had pulled Temari and Tsunade into it, and the five women were left shaking, holes stuffed full of semen and bodies covered in more of it.

* * *

In time, when everyone had rested from the giant sex romp, Samui awoke, going to Zetsu.

"Would it be possible to make a bath?"

Warden Zetsu looked to her in curiosity, but nodded.

"It should be. Do women need to bathe usually?"

"All humans do. It can actually cause sicknesses if we don't bathe." She told him.

"Sicknesses, huh? Humans have a lot more to deal with than I thought." He mused, before nodding. "However you make a bath, you can go ahead."

Samui, asking Hinata for help, proceeded to watch as the Hyuuga used her Earth and Water jutsu to go about creating what resembled a large tub that was filled with water, her not minding the act of going into the waters to find them lukewarm, her fixing to clean herself of the grime on her body, if nothing else.

As Anko, Temari and the others joined in, cleaning themselves, Warden Zetsu soon did the same.

"This is actually pretty nice." Warden Zetsu noted while sitting inside.

By then, however, Samui had finished, her sharing a look with Anko, before looking to Warden Zetsu.

"Now that we're your women, should we be training just as Hinata and Temari have?" She asked him. "We won't try to run away if you let us use chakra again."

Her expression was as neutral as it ever was, but, internally, despite her body having a robust craving to have sex from the addiction she'd developed for Zetsu cocks and the heavy use of aphrodisiacs, her mind was focused primarily on figuring out a way to lessen the work needed to kill the remaining Zetsu.

She knew that she could go about killing the Zetsu before her the moment her chakra was unlocked, but if her information was correct, Zetsu had likely planted a large number of spores inside of her, waiting to be sprouted, and if that weren't bad enough, Hinata was already wrapped around his finger, training in such a way that she'd managed to attain powers and skills in two months what would normally take others years or more, to say nothing of Temari and *especially* Tsunade, who currently stood guard at the entrance, far away from them.

The best course of action, as far as she was concerned, was to bide her time until she was strong enough to make a difference, which started with gaining this Zetsu's fancy, as his women were the only ones seemingly allowed to genuinely train their bodies, as opposed to Anko's mistreatment of being made to do strange exercises on a frequent basis.

Warden Zetsu looked over them, then nodded.

"If you accept the fact that you'll have to be killing people when we finally arrive in the Hidden Mist Village, I'll let you have your powers back." He told them.

"Whoever it is, I am perfectly willing to kill them." Samui answered. "All I require is a weapon to use. If that much is provided, then I'll do anything you ask of me."

He chuckled.

"That's half the reason I wanted to bring you specifically." He answered. "The Cloud Village is second only to the Mist Village in how well their swordsmanship has been honed. I thought we could just kill some ninja with a tanto and let that be your new weapon."

She nodded slowly.

"Cool. That will work nicely." She said, before she moved, walking to Warden Zetsu's side and sitting beside him. "As for the matter of what we do once we go back though — are you certain that your brothers will be fine with you taking women from their harems? They don't seem like they'd be happy to give us away."

Her hand came over his thigh, then proceeded to his cock, grasping it and starting to tug on it, Zetsu groaning under his breath.

"Probably. But I won't let them take you though." He chuckled.

"Why should you?" She asked, strokes growing harder. "After what you showed us you can do, you're a far better lover than any of the *other* Zetsus. Those other women they took don't know what they're missing out on... I honestly wouldn't mind killing my Zetsu so you could have the whole prison to yourself."

Warden Zetsu's hard shaft tempted her, and she didn't even consciously make the decision to do it, she only shifted herself, sitting down on his lap while aiming his cock, penetrating herself on his prick and letting it slide back inside her hole, Zetsu grunting lowly at the feeling of her womanhood wrapped snugly around him.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself a lot more when we brought those other women from the Sand Village to you." Hinata noted beside him, watching as Samui began bouncing herself on Zetsu's cock, grunting.

"It's tempting, but..." Zetsu stifled the urge to groan, eyes closing.

"Those other Zetsus can't even knock a woman up right," Samui huffed, "even after three months of non-stop sex. They're wasting o-our and everyone else's time."

Grasping his shoulders, bouncing harder on his cock, breasts bouncing, she kept speaking, calm voice strained.

"But y-you— you're cooler than all of them. Your cock is bigger, you made two women swear to be your toys, and you even made me sweat allegiance to you, beg you to give me your child. Those other Zetsus are useless — and they have no right to live if they can't even do something as basic as that. I don't want to be the woman to such uncool wimps. I want to be yours, now and forever. *Make me yours, Zetsu, and kill anyone who says otherwise.*"

Warden Zetsu grasped her hips, groaning, before lifting her up, off of his cock, her looking to him.

"I won't do that." He answered. "That defeats the whole purpose of us breeding you."

"But Lord Zetsu," Hinata's voice made him look to her, "you deserve everything. She wants to give you exactly that. I agree with her. If they can't even make babies half as wonderful as the ones you gave me, then there's no point in keeping them around. Why *don't* you kill them? As long as *you* live, I don't care who else dies."

He looked to her, mild surprise coloring his eyes.

"Don't worry about anything." She assured him. "We'll make you the ruler of every nation under the Sun. All *you* have to do is let us do what we have to do. It's *all* for *you*~ Don't you want that? To have everyone be your toys, forever?"

"That's the sort of thing we need." Samui added softly, and Zetsu looked between them, the curdling desire to claim them present still, the true reason he'd brought Samui along coming to mind, before he found himself grinning faintly at the ideas that he were put into his mind.

He looked over to Anko, who watched in quiet shock over what Samui and Hinata were both saying.

"What about you, Anko? Do you want the same? To be my woman, and kill at my beck and call?"

She blinked at being given attention, but, on meeting Samui's eyes, she realized what to say, before nodding, "Yeah," her slowly smiling, her grin growing into a snake-like smirk, "that seems like a good plan."

"Alright. After we destroy the Hidden Mist Village, we'll do that." He spoke, looking back to Tsunade. "The problem is, we'll need to go about dealing with Tsunade. I get the feeling she won't be as on board with this as you three are."

"And Temari?" Samui shifted, and he slammed her down on his cock, her eyes widening at this.

"She knows her place already, I can assure you." He grunted, lifting and slamming Samui down on his pelvis, so hard her tits bounced wildly before his eyes. "But Tsunade is loyal to all the Zetsus — so we have to break her."

His slams grew more fierce, the water sloshing around them as Samui moaned loudly.

"I'll bend that whore to my will, and then I'll breed all of you once you've become mine."

Samui cried out as her body tensed, her cumming hard around him, this segueing into him having a foursome that graduated to a fivesome when Temari was called back in.

Limiting themselves to just a few rounds of sex however, Hinata was sent out to approach Tsunade from behind, her Byakugan activating prior to her seeing all of the chakra nodes in the older woman's body.

"8 Trigrams — 64 Palms!"

Tsunade wasn't even able to turn around in time to react when Hinata sped forward, fierce jabs all along Tsunade's body blocking her ability to use chakra, but her moving far too fast for Tsunade to retaliate, most of her chakra nodes being completely shut off prior to a final palm strike ramming into her side, her being launched through the air, back into the hideout, skidding to a stop on her side, grunting in pain.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Tsunade yelled, scrambling to get up, only for Samui, who had come behind her, bosom bouncing with each step, to lift her bare foot and plant it on the side of Tsunade's face, her chakra already being restored, her shoving her head against the floor.

"We're doing the will of Lord Zetsu." She answered coldly.

Hinata came behind her, Temari approaching with chains, them going about binding Tsunade's hands and feet.

"Hinata, you go with Samui. Temari, you stay here with Anko, in case Tsunade gets out." Zetsu said, walking along with Anko and Temari at his sides. "Your first goal is making sure that Samui gets a sword."

Hinata nodded, as did Samui, the two women leaving to go to the back of the hideout, them dressing themselves in chain mail armor, and then the Akatsuki robes, both of them walking out of the room before running out.

* * *

 **A/N:** According to the word count, I wrote roughly 15k words in the span of a fortnight. Hoo boy.

Random Guesto: While I understand your power disparity point, I blame that far more on Naruto trying one-up itself in the War.

To my understanding, Pain's assault on the Leaf, the Kage Summit, and the Great Ninja War all happened in what was about a week or so in-story, and in that short span of time, he gets so many power-ups it just stops making sense halfway through the third phase of like 23 of the final battle, but it refused to stop its trajectory.

Assuming you watched Dragon Ball Z and Super both to the end, a fitting analogy to the power ups Naruto stock piles by the end can amount to Goku suddenly getting EVERY transformation he had canonically achieved at the end of Super, up to Ultra Instinct, except instead of it being spaced out over eight story arcs (and over three times as many years spent training) from the start of Z to the end of Super, you instead have Goku getting ALL of those "WAY more powerful than the last one" transformations in the _Frieza Saga_ on Namek, in the time it took for him to get healed up to fight Frieza.

For my part, I did research and just could barely comprehend just how stupid OP Naruto is, because it got so ridiculous I just get detached rather than awe-inspired. I couldn't tell you how many times I found myself yelling at the screen for the story to just END already when I played Storm 3 and ESPECIALLY 4, because it just drags on and on.

With that in mind, I'm just thoroughly abusing the potential of Shadow Clones as used by Hinata, Temari and others because Naruto abusing that same technique is how the Rasen-Shuriken developed as fast as it did, rather than taking months.

I'd also recommend getting an actual FFN account to accept PMs, since that would make it easier on you."


End file.
